A Thousand Years
by CherryPoPzzz
Summary: A mysterious young lady is adopted by Madame Red. What secrets does she keep? Based on Anime
1. Prolouge

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

**Prologue**

Thundering could be heard from the sky while the pouring rain beat down on the bloody fields. Fields that used to be lush with green grass and beautiful healthy trees with birdsong echoing around was now a barren wasteland. The ground was permanently coloured red with blood, a sick rusty red covering the lands like a big scar. Corpses were lying scattered on the ground. Some of them had the telltale wings of an angel, the white wings red with blood.

A battlefield.

The opposing sides were still going at it. Weapons were handled with extreme skill, because after all only the best were permitted to fight in this battle.

A battle of Heaven and Hell.

Demons and Reapers against the guardians of heaven: Angels.

It would seem immoral for reapers. The ones who were supposed to be neutral, reaping souls to help them go to a better place. Until they were once again, reborn. To associate with demons who eat souls to survive.

But then again Angels were supposed to be sentinels of god blessed with wings to uphold the laws of heaven. But these Angels were nothing of the like. They tried to take over earth, playing with the frail minds of the humans. They were despicable. Seeing it as some sort of game getting the humans to kill each other to then kill them of and calling it judgement.

Suddenly a shout echoed over the fields.

"!"

A female reaper was facing off against four Angels. The reaper was skilled, but this was a little too much. The woman was brandishing two decently large black scythes. One would think that she would be dead by now, with her lithe build you could believe she would be knocked down by a little wind. But this woman was more than she seemed, she was a legend.

It was her lover that had shouted, but she was too preoccupied with her attackers to take notice. She was whirling around on her toes, so graceful it almost looked like she was dancing.

But there was no time to admire the female, not when she was about to be stabbed through the stomach with a spear.

A fifth angel had joined into the fight when the reaper killed one of the others.

But the lover was quick as lightning throwing himself in front of the spear just in time. the woman standing beside her lover, seeing the life drain from his eyes. Her mate was gone, forever and ever. You see reapers were never reborn. The woman was stricken with grief, going into a rage induced state after seeing her love die.

She slaughtered the angels in one sweep.

They had no chance.

The battle didn´t last long after that, the angels were diminishing in numbers and the female reaper was killing with no mercy. She bestowed upon them what you can call hell.

The angels were slowly retreating up into the sky, away from the fearsome reaper woman.

When all the angels had fled the field the woman ran for her lovers side. Checking his pulse. It was weak, barely there. the she reaper was crying. Something she rarely indulged herself with since she usually never had a reason to cry. The tears were streaming down her cheeks, making big trails on her grime stained face. The surroundings were quiet, as if everyone were afraid to move. Which was actually true. Everyone knew that the usually strong commander needed time to mourn her beloved in peace. One by one the reapers and demons disappeared from the scene.

"hey.. don´t.. cry...for me... be happy... love."

Came a strained voice from the ground. Before the man was coughing violently.

"We will... see each... other..again...someday.."

"Promise.. me... to be... happy!"

"I promise, oh god I promise! just don´t leave me!" Came the woman's voice. She had bent over to grab his face, looking into the eyes that was losing their lively shine too fast for her liking.

"It´s too... late for..that, love."

"I...love you..."

And with those last words the man took his last breath and died smiling.

"I love you too!"

"!"

The woman let out a shriek filled with anguish and despair to the heavens. In hopes that the disgusting angels could hear her. To know what they had done, be punished.

A demon witnessed the entire scene, having been the last left on the battlefield except the woman. He casually strolled up to the woman and fell on his knees beside her. Then he promptly took her in his arms, crushing her to his chest. Trying to offer the only comfort he could. The woman clutched the demons shirt with her small hands and buried her face in the crook of his neck. They had bonded while the war was in full swing and considered each other friends.

The demon then took her away, away from the blood, the corpse, the destruction.

She then retired from her position as commander of the shinigami battle division.

A huge marble statue was made in her honour. For the coming generations of reapers to gaze upon in awe. she was after all the reason they won the war, but at the highest price one would think of.

since then her story was told everywhere, in hell were the demons was in quiet awe and respect of someone with that much power, in heaven were the angels were taught to be wary of the legendary reaper woman and in the shinigami realm were the woman was considered a goddess, a goddess of war.

The woman then went off the radar and was considered dead after a couple of years. only the higher officers was aware of that the legendary reaper woman was very much alive. she was travelling the world in the company of some demons. the woman made trips to the shinigami realm to keep herself updated on the happenings of her once home.

**Shinigami: Death god, or another word for reaper**

**So..? how was it? It´s my first try on a fan fiction. And this chapter is just a little back-story. I would love it if you comment on my story. no flames though, an opinion though is always welcome. **

**Till next time**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	2. Chapter 1 - Saved By Red

**Chapter 1**

**Found by Red**

**By: CherryPoPzz**

The moonlight was illuminating the barren cobblestone road of one of the lesser used streets in London. The tall buildings were casting long dark shadows on the ground, giving the street a haunting look.

The peace was disrupted by fast lithe footsteps made by a woman. Now that a woman was out wondering the streets this late at night was in itself a rare sight. But this woman who looked like she couldn´t have seen more than twenty summers, with long black hair whipping around her face in her fast gait and long bangs obscuring her eyes.

She made a rare sight indeed.

When she just stepped past an alleyway she was roughly grabbed by the forearm and pressed against a male chest (well she assumed since he(?) didn´t have any boobs). The woman let out a indignant squeak and was just about to tell the man off when she was abruptly silenced by a calloused hand being placed upon her mouth.

"now now love, don´t you want to play with me?"

"!"

The woman couldn´t say no because of the big hand on her face but she was most certainly yelling profanities the best she could.

She was suddenly pressed up on a hard and cold brick wall with a man in front of her. The man continued to hold onto her mouth an so the woman kicked him in the balls. With that she succeeded in getting free from the man that was now kneeling on the round holding his manly bits. Her face held no remorse for the man that had tried to force himself on her when she turned around to walk away. By now the man had gathered some of his wit again and was trying to stand up. He was able to stand up with the help of the wall. His face was red with outrage.

"How dare you! you lowly woman!"

The man continued with his cursing and stopped only when he realised that the woman that caused him so much grief was walking away from him. He stood up fully only to lunge at the woman who was caught off guard and he managed to pin her to the ground.

"I´m going to have to punish you woman"

Then he covered her mouth with his and forced his tongue into her mouth. The woman bit his tongue, drawing blood. the man retracted his organ and spit out some blood before grinning.

"The kitten likes it rough huh? let me show you rough."

The man took a pocket knife out of his pants and started to cut open the front of the woman's dress. The dress was a simple one layer dress. It was a very thin material and the man had an easy time cutting the dress open. The woman was considering killing the man off or just render him unconscious when she heard light footsteps echoing through the alley. And so she figured it was best to play innocent damsel in distress for now and see if the strangers would be kind enough to save her from her current predicament, if they didn´t they were just another face on her hit list. Then she did the best thing possible to gain the attention of the strangers.

She screamed.

"be quiet woman, and stay still!"

Hissed the unpleasant man. But the woman only started to kick to get free from the man. creating the perfect victim for anyone watching. The man didn´t seem to hear the incoming people who had started to move faster toward their location if you judge upon the rapid clicking of a couple of high heeled shoes. The woman was still screaming when she suddenly froze. The man was touching her core with his unhygienic hands.

Oh, now he was going to get it.

The woman quickly memorized the man's face for later usage. The girl then threw her head to the side when she saw something red in the corner of her eye. Her vision was then promptly abused by a pair of shining red, high heeled pumps.

The man was then kicked off of her by another pair of feet. Much less red and more black, mind you. The woman with the red shoes had not just red shoes, her entire attire was red. Even her hair was red, presumably natural. The woman in red then took off her coat and gave it to the younger woman.

"Hello there, I´m Madame Red. who are you?"

Madame Red asked the smaller woman kindly. she didn´t want to scare the girl that had almost just been raped.

"Katharine"

"Well Katharine, let´s get you home and give you a bath. Where are your parents?"

"Dead"

The girl answered flatly, voice holding no emotion.

Katherine watched while the lady seemed to hold a conversation with the man who kicked the rapist off of her with their eyes.

"Where do you live dear?"

"Nowhere"

Katherine answered warily.

"Then you'll just have to come with us wont you?"

The woman commented cheerily before she grabbed Katherine´s wrist and dragging her up into a standing position. Then Madame Red introduced Katherine to her companion.

"Katherine, this is Lau. He and I have been friends for a long time and you have nothing to fear from him. He is from China."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, watashi wa Katherine."

"Ah ~ someone knows Japanese!"

"Well I don´t know Chinese but the two languages is remarkably similar. It is only polite to give a proper greeting to a person you have never encountered before, is it not?"

"You´re right, kitten! ~"

Katherine brushed of the new nickname and looked at Madame Red again only to turn into a timid little dove again. The girl seemed to shrink underneath The Madame´s penetrating gaze. Then suddenly the lady´s entire demeanour changed. As if someone had lit a Christmas tree, her eyes shone with determination.

"I´m going to adopt you!"

Madame Red´s voice made for no arguments. Katherine and Lau simultaneously sweat dropped.

"o..oi! You can´t just do that! She can´t can she?"

The last part of the sentence was whispered to Lau.

"Oh yes I can!" answered Madame Red

Then she took Katherine by the arm and started to chatter animatedly about how much fun they would have when Katherine was publically announced daughter of the Madame. After only 5 minutes of incessant chattering Katherine thought she would explode. But luckily Lau had taken note of Katherine´s growing discomfort and taken pity on the poor soul. And so he commented on a new Chinese clothing company selling beautiful kimonos. That successfully distracted Madame Red from smothering Katherine. Katherine in turn sent a grateful smile in Lau´s direction. He in turn only responded with a wink.

Katherine was pleasantly surprised at how well she was getting along with her new friends. She was not intending to get caught up with the high society when she returned to England but there was little she could do about it now.

She was led by her new friends to a mansion in the better parts of London. The building had two floors, and the entire outside was made of white marble stone. The inside was just as extravagant as the outside. Polished Cherry wood floors and a grand staircase also made of marble. It was very luxurious. But then again Madame Red was rich. She could afford every little thing inside this mansion doubled with the money she currently possessed.

When they got to the sitting room the Madame called for a servant that was then sent off to get a bath ready for the Madame's new charge. while the water was running Lau and Madame Red showed Katherine around for a little bit before the servant came with information about the bath being ready for use. Katherine was then ushered up the stairs into a bedroom where she was stripped of her clothes. When she felt the water close up around her abused body she let out a delighted little sound in the back of her throat that had the maid blushing like a tomato.

Katherine herself didn´t know what it was with her that made people blushing around her and in some cases, rape her. she found herself just a little above average in psyche.

But then again she never had very good self esteem from the beginning. The truth was that she wasn´t "just a little above average". She was considered a stunning beauty in many countries. With her lush black hair going down to her knees. a hourglass figure and full lips. She didn´t have to show her eyes to be beautiful.

those that has seen her eyes were entranced by their beauty and only a hand full of those people is still alive right now. That is one of the reasons she hides them another is that she doesn´t like to draw attention to herself, she believes that a person should not be judged by their looks but their personality.

She came back to reality when she felt nimble fingers working through her hair, massaging the scented oil into her hair.

Roses.

Now she was going to smell like a blooming rose in its prime. She actually kind of liked it. Roses were after all her favourite flowers. She hadn´t noticed before but the entire tub was enveloped in a strong scent of roses. It was relaxing. Coupled with the hands massaging her head Katherine was slowly falling into a sweet dreamless sleep.

Her relaxing moment was disrupted by the door being almost knocked off its hinges by an exited Madame Red.

"Darling, be ready for dinner in ten minutes!"

And with that she skipped out of the bathroom, conveniently forgetting to shut the door so that Katherine´s bare skin was assaulted by the light gust of a November night in London.

Grumbling under her breath Katherine reculantly left the still somewhat warm water of the bath tub. she could for the life of her not remember when the maid left and tried successfully to ignore the question of how long she had been in the bath.

Oh well. That question can be answered some other time.

Katherine hurried to close the window Madame Red had opened while she was there. She was certain that she had not taken any clothes with her to the mansion and so she went to the closet and opened the doors. the closet was filled with dresses and other clothes a noble should posses. If Katherine was surprised she didn´t show it. She just picked out one of the less frilly dresses and put it on. She dried her hair the best she could and deeming herself presentable she opened the door leading out of her room when she realised that she had no clue as to where the dining room was located. She called for a maid but there seemed to be no one around. So she tried to find the dining room by herself. Hoping to stumble upon a maid while wandering the halls.

Ten minutes later she found the dining hall by herself and stood awkwardly by one of the walls of the big room until Madame Red basically ordered her to sit down in the seat next to herself. The two women was chatting about a shopping trip Madame Red had decided to take Katherine out on over the main course when suddenly Lau comes barging into the room telling the ladies that he got lost in the gigantic manor. Madame Red and Katherine both sweat dropped.

The Madame offered to have Lau sit with them and eat but he refused saying that he had to go home before midnight. The women bid him goodbye and then finished their dinner in peace.

When dinner was eaten Katherine thanked Madame Red and asked if it really was ok that she lived here. Madame Red just brushed her concerns off before saying good night and hugging Katherine before retiring to her bedchambers.

Katherine slept peacefully that night.

**Aaaaand with that the first chapter is finished!**

**I´m kind of proud of myself right now ;) Anyway. Comments?**

**Till next time, Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	3. Chapter 2 - Becoming A Lady

**Chapter 2**

**Becoming a lady**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

It had been a month since Madame red had taken in Katherine and she was as happy as ever. Madame Red promised to take her out on another shopping trip, even against Katherine´s objections.

By ten in the morning Katherine was dragged out the door and into a carriage by an exited Madame Red. It would seem as if she had never been out shopping before. it was all quite amusing to watch. Madame Red had been very secretive about this shopping trip and Katherine was curious as to why.

It started out like any other shopping trip, walking around on the bustling streets of London and looking at different things. Mostly clothes though, they also went into a little café to take a little pause to rest their feet. Katherine enjoyed people watching while Madame Red was chatting away about the latest fashion for this season. The two women didn´t seem to notice the many odd looks they were getting from the other customers of the café. Madame red was well known in London so everyone was interested in the mysterious girl she was out with.

They checked out the new kimono shop and Madame Red even bought her one since Katherine mentioned that se absolutely adore kimonos. and then they went to a book store. that in itself was uncommon since Madame Red wasn´t much for reading, so Katherine naturally brushed it off. But when the Madame went to look at the books containing school subjects she began to worry for the Madame´s sanity.

"Madame Red? What are you doing looking at those books?"

"Well dear, if you are going to be a lady of my house you are going to have the best education possible! And haven´t told you to call me Angelina. That is my name after all. Or better yet, call me Annie!"

I´m already knowledgeable in all of these subjects! it´s only the practical things I need help in, like dancing for an example. I really need some sort of tutor in that.

Katherine spoke experatedly. The newly dubbed Annie looked at her questionably, as if to gauge if she was lying or not. The truth was that Katherine could dance impeccably but she wanted to seem like she was from a middle class family who had never gone to any dances before.

Angelina was very surprised that the young woman was well educated. But then again she always seemed to have a book on her person. It wouldn´t surprise her id the girl had hidden a book somewhere in the dress folds in the dress she was wearing. She reasoned that either she was self learned or her family had enough money to hire a tutor for her. She thought that it was a mixture of the two.

Oh well, costs less for me! and I have time for a little more shopping! thought Madame Red

"Well then. We´ll just go find a dancing and music tutor for you." Madame Red said happily.

"That would be nice." Katherine said warily.

Madame Red was scary when she was happy.

The next hour was spent shopping for more clothes.

Katherine was dead on her feet when she and Annie got home. All she wanted was to get out of the high heeled shoes adorning her feet and fall into bed for the rest of the day. but she had promised to help the servants in the kitchen. Katherine had always been against having servants when you could just get you lazy ass up and do it yourself. And so she had made it a routine to help the cooks in the kitchen since she always had been fond of cooking because it was one of her favourite past times.

And so the girl dragged herself up to her room and immediately taking off her shoes then changing her dress into something more comfortable. Then she made her way to the kitchen. She loved the kitchen in the mansion. It was always made her comfortable to work in the kitchen. Almost as if it were like that time so long ago. But it weren´t and she really shouldn´t ponder on things that had long since passed.

But she knew that she would never be able to forget.

Now, now Katherine. Do not think too hard, it might give you wrinkles she thought to herself cynically. Even if it were way past expiring date for that to happen.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly ran straight into someone.

"Now now, what do we have here?"

Katherine stayed silent studying the man before her. He was sending out too many "I´m about to rape you" vibes for Katherine to be comfortable around him. Then the question about who the creepy man was occurred to her and so she asked.

"Who are you?"

"My, my. Kitten not into games today? Oh well, I´m Henry Davis. I´m here for business with a certain Madame Red. Is she by any chance in today?"

"very well Henry. I´m Katherine, a guest. The Madame should be in the sitting room right now. but I'm afraid I have to leave you, I have got business elsewhere.

Katherine quickly curtsied the man and hurried to the kitchen.

Sigh, now she was going to be late.

The Kitchen personal was happy to accommodate Katherine´s love for cooking and for that she was thankful. She wouldn´t know what to do if she wasn´t allowed to cook. Probably blow up from pent up stress.

When dinner was ready Katherine was once again forced to change dress before going to the dining room to eat. imagine her surprise when she finds that the creepy man form earlier was sitting next to Madame Red at the dinner table.

"Kat, dear. This is Henry, he is going to be your music and dance tutor form now. And no complaints!"

"Of course Annie. " "And we have met." she hurried to add when she saw her caretaker was going to give an introduction.

"Yes we have dear, Kat here and I bumped into each other while I was looking for you."

"We did indeed"

"And what´s with everyone and calling me Kat?!" Katherine grumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something dear?" Madame Red inquired.

"No nothing" Kat answered quickly.

The Madame smiled victoriously in Katherine´s direction before going back to talking to Henry about what he should and shouldn´t teach his student. Most dances was included together with the violin, piano and flute. Katherine was surprised that she had to know that much to be a presentable lady in the British high society.

"She should be able to learn to this in less than a year. if we have lessons daily it shouldn´t take more than half a year. "

Katherine felt slightly insulted on that note. did he really think that it would take that much time learning to play a couple of instruments and dances. Absurd! But then again she already knew all this without the help of the tutor, and he didn´t know that. And so Kat decided that she should have a little fun. Yes she considered herself a little sadistic sometimes. But it would be amusing to see her new teacher to fail with teaching her. And now a day's, amusement was the only thing she lived for.

Dinner continued like this for twenty more minutes before Katherine retired to the library. She had just finished reading her book and so she had decided to return it and borrow a new one she could read a little bit before she went to bed. She picked a random book from the shelf containing medical tomes and started to read. She spent the next hours reading before she realised the time. She memorised the page number before closing her book and swiftly walking towards the set of double doors that connected the library to the rest of the house. Pushing open the doors she closed them softly behind her before tiptoeing to her room. She had to be careful or she might wake Annie up.

And you really didn´t want to do that.

It was like waking a sleeping dragon.

Not fun.

With that she hurried passed Annie's room. Angelina had told her that when she had mastered the skills of dancing and playing the different instruments she would have to call her mother since Madame Red would adopt her when she was considered a lady.

With those thoughts Kat had reached her room. When she had changed into night clothes she laid down on the mattress of the bed and drifted off into the depths of slumber.

* * *

The next day came too fast for Katherine's liking and she just wanted to remain in bed but that was not a choice since her lessons started today. Kat reculantly dragged herself out of bed and picked out a nice blue flowing dress with white lace. Then she walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. this too had become a tradition for Katherine. She would get up in the morning, dress then go down to the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself then walking to the library to eat. Katherine never ate breakfast in the dining room since she didn´t really like the big room. it was too cold and lonely. The fact that the creepy man might be there was adding to Kat's desire to go to the library to sit in peace with her book that was currently resting on the kitchen counter and eat.

When she had produced a healthy breakfast she filled her plate and placed it on her book, she used the book as a tray and started a slow gait to the library. When she reached the library she opened the doors with a push of her hips and then she sat the tray down onto a coffee table. She ate her breakfast in peace and finished the book before setting her plate on the table, knowing a servant would come for them later, she left the library and started to hunt for her new tutor. She could feel him in the music room so she took off in that direction.

She found him by the piano playing a beautiful melody.

"Good, you're here! Let's begin. Have you ever played piano before?"

Katherine nodded her head.

"Well then, why don't you try to play the melody I just finished?"

"Alright."

Katherine took her place at the piano and recited from memory the melody Henry had just played. When she finished clapping could be heard.

"That was impressive! You have a great memory Kat. To be able to play the entire thing out of memory alone is truly remarkable."

A timid 'thank you' could be heard from Katherine.

The lesson continued, after two hours they switched instruments and Katherine showed off her skills with the violin. It was almost the same as the piano. and when they finished playing with that they took a little pause. Katherine took a new book she had borrowed from the library, this one about the human nervous system, and began to read. When it was time for lunch Henry and Kat went to the dining room to eat a light lunch before going back to the music room for the dancing lessons. Henry thought that Katherine had played enough music for one day and thought it be best if they continued with that tomorrow instead. And so the rest of the day was spent dancing and twirling around the music room with Henry.

When the lessons were over Kat once again went to the library to finish her new book. She then ate dinner in the dining room and then she retired to her room where she had a servant ready a bath for her before scrubbing herself clean. Smelling like a rose she prepared for bed.

* * *

She was once again seated in the music room with Henry who couldn't understand how the girl could be so good at violin and piano but be absolutely horrendous with a flute. He was too caught up with gawking to see the amused grin that flashed on Katherine's lips.

This was going to be fun.

The young woman continued to play every day. But to Henrys disappointment, she never got better. Madame Red suspected something was up with how the man got snappier every week. She had right to be suspicious but she didn't push it. After all, the girl was so like herself when she was younger and the outcome would surely end interestingly. Katherine herself had a hard time concealing her mirth with how the once prideful man was now grumbling under his breath everywhere he went.

When 3 months had passed, Katherine had successfully mastered all the skills on the list except playing the flute and Henry was on the brink of giving up. But his pride could not take the blow of being unable to teach a woman how to play a measly flute and so he persisted with the lessons for a month before he caved. The breaking point was an argument he and Annie had about him not being a qualified teacher.

"Is it so hard to teach the girl how to play a little flute!?"

"It's not my fault she refuse to play it right!"

"Oh, so now you're blaming her for your inability to teach?!"

"Argh!"

And with that he packed his things and rushed out the door.

Madame Red watched him go before promptly turning to Katherine with an questioning look. Katherine had then fallen to the floor laughing. When Madame Red connected the dots she too fell onto the floor laughing together with Katherine.

When she finally regained her breath she asked Katherine,

"You set this up didn't you Kat?"

"Why of course I did, it was way to amusing not to!"

"so I'm guessing that you are already proficient with the flute?"

"Of course I am!"

Then she took her flute that was laying on a table nearby and played a very complicated piece of music for the Madame.

The older woman complimented the younger and made her promise not to chase any more teachers away, if she herself wasn't in on it.

* * *

**And there ends chapter 2. **

**in the next chapter I'm going to introduce Ciel and his parents! **

**Comments? no? well too bad.**

**XO**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	4. Chapter 3 - Meeting The Phantomhives

(P.O.V)

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Ehe... Im changing some stuff! Yes, yes I know. I should have done this before but I'm new, deal with it. And for that I sincerely apologise.**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting The Phantomhives **

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

**(Katherine's P.O.V)**

'I was just lying there in the rose scented bath enjoying myself when suddenly Annie just strode in like she owned the place (which was technically the truth) and opened a window, a window! Does she not know that it's cold out during the evenings in April? It sure doesn't seem like she does. And seriously what's up with that woman and barging in on me when I'm taking a bath!' I thought rather disgruntled.

"Katherine! Are you paying attention? Of course you're not! What am I going to do with you!? However I was just informing you about the ball I'm holding here next weekend. It's supposed to be you're coming out party. After this you're going to be my legitimate adopted daughter! So you better address me as Mother or mum now!"

I smiled slightly

"Of course... Mother"

Annie, I mean Mother squealed like a little girl and almost attacked me but seemed to realise that I was sitting in a tub full of water.

"Ahem. Well I'll be going now and I expect you to be down and ready for dinner in an hour."

With that she walked out of the room without closing either the window or the door. I stared after her for a couple of seconds before snapping out of whatever trance I was in. I had bonded with this woman after she took me in, mistaking me for a little innocent nineteen years old girl. Meh, it wasn't like this hadn't happened before and it's not going to be any different. All humans die and so I'm doing best to not stay to attached. I always seem to break that rule though. But I have had my share of loved ones dying. And I have learnt to accept and move on, but never forget. It had only been about five months and I was already attached. It was going to be hard to leave this one though. She is interesting, she may seem happy and carefree most of the time but her eyes betray her. They hold deep sorrow and she have only lived for thirty years. I could imagine that my eyes look a little like hers. It's actually a wonder that no one has asked about why I cover my eyes. When I think about it no one has asked me anything about my past, and for that I am grateful. I do not wish to lie but if I have to I will. No one is to know about my past, that would be disastrous.

When I came back from my thoughts I found that the water was no longer hot and so I stepped out of the tub and took the fluffy white towel I had left on a chair in the bathroom and wrapping it around myself. I shivered slightly from the chilly evening breeze before I hurried toward the window with intention of closing it. Only to see the sunset. It really is beautiful, wherever and whenever. I consider it the most beautiful thing there is and the best thing about it is that it's genuine. That and that even if it leaves you, it will come back, forever and always. I watched the sun go down for a couple of minutes before I closed the window.

When I walked into my room I thought about the encounter I had yesterday with Lau.

**(Flashback)**

I was outside wandering the streets of London when I bumped into Lau. I have to admit that he is an interesting fellow. You don't really expect him to be some sort of mafia boss when you first see him. But apparently he is and has a great influence in the drug market. However, this is no time to space out.

"Hello Lau. where's Ran Mao? I've only ever seen you without her once."

"Hello Kitten ~ Ran Mao had to stay home today. She had some unfinished business to take care of. How about you come with me and we'll have some tea at my tea house?"

"I can't see why I cannot. I have no better things to do, for now."

"I'm glad you could spare me some time kitten"

Now this was starting to worry me slightly. First of all, Lau was inviting me to tea. This was rare, but for him to be serious (around me that is) is even more rare. What could he possibly want that is this serious? Whatever, I'll find out sooner or later. He took me to a nice and cosy little tea house on one of the smaller streets of London. I was kind of glad since all that sound is tiring for my ears. He then got us a table and he even held my chair out for me. Such a gentleman (Who would have thought) and asked me what tea flavour I enjoyed most. I told him that I enjoy lavender tea and then he placed the orders to a nearby waitress garbed in a short kimono. Then he turned to me with all the seriousness in the world and laced his fingers together, leaning his chin on top of them and peering at me through his seemingly permanently almost closed eyes.

"You are aware that Madame red and I are involved with the mafia, right?"

"Yes, I know some of it."

"Then you know that you might get kidnapped to get a hold over one of us?"

"I have realised this yes."

I said imploringly, almost like a question.

"Good, and we can't have what happened when we met you happen again. So I have decided to teach you self defence."

"What? Do you really have time for that?"

"Yes, yes. Now be here on Monday afternoon for training."

With that he went back to being easygoing and we spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about many different subjects.

**(End Flashback)**

I pulled out a light blue plain dress out of my closet and put it on before strolling down the main staircase and then going to the kitchen to say hello to the chef before going to the dining room with about three minutes left before the dinner was about to start. Madame Red was already by the table and so I sat down beside her. She was uncharacteristically quiet and I was almost slightly worried. It was like Lau this afternoon.

Suddenly her eyes focused and sharpened on me and I got ready for some sort of outburst.

"Which dress are you going to the party tomorrow?"

I sweat dropped and answered

"I was thinking of using the kimono we bought a while back. Or the red dress with black lace."

"Yes, use the kimono. You are absolutely beautiful in that one! I just can't figure out what to do with your hair, with those bangs. "

"I'm not going to show my eyes."

I said that sentence in a quietly threatening voice and Madam Red said nothing more on the subject. There is a reason I don't like to show my entire face and it is partly my eyes, and partly a scar that runs over my right eye. Another thing that makes me uncomfortable to show to the public is the deep blue sapphire imbedded into my forehead. That would instantly alert every non human race that might possibly come to the ball of what and who I am. Now that just won't do. I plan to have some more fun with the humans before I return. If I return, that is.

When dinner was done I went to the library and searched the shelves containing everything about the human body for something I had yet to read. There was none and so I pondered about a new subject to read about. Then I thought of Lau and so I decided to see if the library contained any books about different fighting styles. Plus I had to see if there was anything new that I didn't know about. I found a book about a fighting style that consisted of hitting pressure points on the body to render the opponent useless. It was quite interesting and I quickly memorised the book. That's one of the pros of having photographic memory. I hurried to my room to try out the different kata of the new technique. When I was done with my workout I went to bed.

* * *

Waking up was as usual a hassle. But this time more that usual since there was a couple of maids in my room chattering like birds. The only plus was that they had brought breakfast. When I had eaten they almost threw me into the warm water of the bath tub and started to scrub me clean of any dirt possibly on my body. Then they proceeded with taking care of my nails on both foots and hands. leaving the hair till last. They used a massive amount of different oils and things I didn't really know what to make it look like silk. The maids left so that I could wash my bangs by myself. When I had gotten out of the tub and was dried off by the fluffy towels the maids helped me put on the many layers of the silk kimono I had picked out for the night. Then they helped tie the obi and adjust the big bow flowing down to the floor on the back. I didn't put on any make up except some sort of lip balm since nothing but my lips and nose would be seen anyway. Then the maids wanted to do my hair. I really just thought it was annoying but I have to admit that they did a pretty good job. My hair was half up in a bun with the rest hanging down my back to the lower parts of my thigh, almost my knees. The bun was held in place with a pair of chopsticks with bells hanging from them. They were a gift from Lau and Ran Mao. I had a habit of tying bells in my hair and so I tied one on either side of my head. Then The maids painted my nails to match the beautiful kimono that was deep blue with swirling white patterns.

I was hostess to the party and so I had to go down to welcome all the guests.

After endless greetings and courtesies I had welcomed all the guests. Just when I entered the ball room in the mansion Madame red stood before all the guests and then she welcomed everyone before she announced the big news. I was now the official daughter of Madame Red and with that I'm now to be called Lady Katherine. I was congratulated by many of Annie's friends before I was whisked away by some man wanting to dance. It was only polite to accept and so the rest of the evening was spent dancing away. It would seem like there was many men hoping to court me. But i had already told Annie that I would not accept any proposals of the sort.

When the party was finally over it was late.

I went over to mother to ask her what she had been moping over the most part of the night. The guests might not have seen it but I'm more attuned to mothers feelings and I can read her as easily as I can read a book.

"Sister couldn't come" she answered.

"Stop your moping. We can just go visit them tomorrow instead."

At that her entire demeanour lit up and she hugged me tightly. It really showed how much she loved her sister.

I went to my room and after cleaning my face and getting all the layers of my dress off of me I went to sleep. Completely exhausted with the day's events.

* * *

When I woke up I immediately cleaned myself before I put on a dress, brushed my hair and tied in some bells that jingled slightly every time I took a step. Then I made my way to breakfast. I decided to eat with mother today since we were going to take the carriage to the Phantomhive manor directly after breakfast.

Sitting in the carriage was not fun. I simply hate it, its bumpy and it takes such a long time to reach our destination. I much prefer horseback riding. But it would be unseemly so visit her sister smelling like a horse, mother had said. And so here I'm sitting, gazing at the landscape just outside London from the window. When the mansion came into view I saw a little boy running around on the front lawn. He couldn't be more than ten years old. I always have had a soft spot for children. A soft smile could be seen on my face when I studied the boy. He had blue - ish hair and sapphire eyes shining with innocence. The boy stopped suddenly when he noticed our carriage. Then he ran up to the mansion opening the door and calling something before sitting down on one of the stair steps leading up to the manors entrance.

I leaned away from the window and looking at mother. She seemed to be preoccupied gazing sadly at the locket she always has fastened around her neck. It has her late parents inside, I know since she showed me once. I could only guess that her sister was going to resemble her mother greatly since she herself has taken more after her father.

When the carriage stilled we waited for the servant to open the door and help us out. Mother went out first and I followed shortly after. When we were both out of the carriage a blue little blob tackled mother and she almost fell to the ground. But luckily I caught her arm in time, steadying her. The blob was in actuality the little boy from earlier.

"Ciel! be careful you could have made her fall!"

A male voice from up the stairs scolded lightly but the tone was filled with amusement. I could only guess that this happened often. I looked up, trying to locate the source of the voice and saw a couple standing at the top of the stairs. The man looked like a older version of the boy I assumed was Ciel except that he had different eyes. The woman next to him was blonde and I could see that it was form her Ciel had gotten his eyes.

This was Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive.

The boy looked a little embarrassed of himself, looking at the ground and shuffling his feet. I giggled lightly. I couldn't help it, he was so cute. Only then Ciel seemed to take notice of me and he straightened his back and looked me in the eye, the true picture of a noble child. How curious.

"Who are you?" He asked me bluntly.

I could hear a gasp from the stairs and smiled slightly. I to straightened my back and looked the boy dead in the eye.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking another for their name." I teased.

"But.." he spluttered "I'm noble a mere commoner has to obey me."

"Being noble does not give you the right to act like a brat." I said back "And I'm actually no mere commoner. I'm you're new cousin, brat.

Ciel sulked at that. His parents and aunt looking on in amusement. He looked at them to see if they could give him advise on what to do. but when he got no reaction he sighed defeated. Then he turned to me again giving a slight bow.

"Hello, I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Who are you?"

"Hello Ciel, I'm Lady Katherine. Adopted daughter of Madame red." I answered

But you can call me Kat. And wont you look at that, a presentation worthy of a true noble." I added teasingly.

Ciel blushed slightly at the praise and dipped his head so that his hair covered his eyes. But was slightly startled when there was clapping coming from beside us. It would seem the adults had moved down to ground level and was coming toward us. I gave a mocking bow and laughed.

"That was a nice show you put on there. I'm Vincent and this is my wife Rachel. But you can call us aunt and uncle. I've always wanted to be called Uncle!" Vincent told me

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. Aunt, uncle." I nodded to them both.

"Maybe we should retire to the library and get to know each other there?" Came aunties soft voice from beside her husband.

"An excellent idea sister. Katherine loves books. it wouldn't surprise me if she have already read everything in my own library." Mother spoke.

The inside of the mansion was not very unlike that of our and I could already seeing myself getting lost in the many corridors. When we reached the library doors I had successfully gained Ciel's forgiveness and affection. Our bickering seemed to be a source of entertainment for the adults. The library was big. Like huge, enormous, gigantic and all the other synonyms for the word. I could already see myself spending countless hours in this part of the house. I walked into the library with everyone else waiting anxiously at the threshold waiting for my judgement of the room. I spun on my toes gracefully and spread my arms. Turning to the others I exclaimed,

"I Love it!"

The adults laughed lightly and took a seat at the sofas in the centre of the room. I took a random book from a shelf an sat down next to mother. She looked at me and smiled affectionately at me. which I returned.

"You are always welcome here Kat. Anytime." Uncle told me.

And I was happy. This was my new family. For a while at least.

We spoke of everything and nothing. I found out that Uncle was the queens watch dog. Taking care of the dirty work for the queen.

When I noticed Ciel looking like he would die of boredom I told the adults that Ciel and I was going to go out to play. We played tag in the back yard and hide and seek in the garden. When lunch came we reunited with the adults and ate a meal. Then we went back to the library so that I could grab some books before me and mother left. I waved to Ciel and promised Uncle and Aunt to come back next week.

I fell asleep in the carriage with a soft smile on my face.

After so many years.

I felt Home.

* * *

**Hello! I'm once again sorry for the changes. But I hope it wont be a too big of an inconvenience. **

**Comments?**

**Till next time **

**CherryPoPzzz**


	5. Chapter 4 - Fire

**This is a little time skip.**

**Chapter 4**

**Fire**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

**(3:d person P.O.V)**

It was a beautiful day in December and the streets of London was per usual bustling with activity. The carriages were rolling down the streets while the people on the streets avoided being trampled upon. People selling things from their stands. Yelling prices trying to lure people to by their products. Suddenly someone caught the scent of roses and yelled out for everyone to hear,

"Lady Katherine is coming!"

And true to his word, not two minutes later a shining silver stallion came trotting down the street. On the stallions back sat lady Katherine, riding bareback. This had become a usual occurrence in London. The name, Lady Katherine was spoken of highly. She was loved by the citizens everywhere. At first everyone thought it to be improper for a lady to be out riding without an escort but by now everyone had accepted the lady's little quirks. Being an independent woman was one of them. Another was that she refused to show her eyes.

**(Katherine's P.O.V)**

I was just on my way home from one of my many practices with Lau. It was really fun to spar with him. He really deserved the title of The great tiger of Shanghai. I always had to pin my hair up when I was training with him or they would get in the way. And so I wore a blindfold to not reveal my eyes and scar. I also had a cloth tied around my forehead to keep the sapphire hidden. Lau never commented on why I hid my face. But he did warn me that it was going to be hard to block his attacks if I didn't have my eyes to rely on. It wasn't too since I knew the fighting style we were going to use. I it was called Karate. In the beginning we just went through a couple of Kata that I learned easily. It was a while I had used this fighting style and new moves had been invented since so I got to learn a couple of new skills. At home I mixed what I learnt together with an ancient fighting style that only concentrated on speed to deliver backbreaking hits. It made for an interesting combination. With all the karate blocks and kicks and the ancient styles speed and hand movements. I also learned the fighting style I found in a book about pressure points. It was exiting to learn new things and Lau never went easy about anything. The training sessions were quite brutal but after so long time training I don't even break a sweat after three hours anymore and I have defeated Lau many times in a fair battle.

My thoughts where suddenly interrupted by a shout of "Lady Katherine is coming!" It must have been the scent again. Its remarkable that the scent of roses seems to be permanently etched into my skin. Yes, I enjoy smelling good but it's an inconvenience when you're trying to hide, or at least go unnoticed.

I smiled slightly to the people walking on the streets. When suddenly I caught sight of a beautiful necklace on one of the stands. It was a circular sapphire with three silver swirls holding it in place. they almost looked like claws but still didn't. It was beautiful and I decided that I would buy it. I gracefully jumped off Moonlight (horse), the bells in my hair jingling and went to stand in front of the stand. I picked up the necklace and inspected it further. It was actually a real sapphire sphere. I looked up to see the woman behind the stand looking at me in awe. She bowed lightly.

"Did you make this?" I asked her.

"Yes milady I made every piece on the stand." She answered.

I nodded absentmindedly and looked at the other pieces the was selling. I noticed a similar necklace to the one I was holding with a ruby sphere instead of sapphire.

"Could you make earrings in a similar fashion to these necklaces?" I asked the saleswoman and she looked like she was about to faint from nervousness.

"Y, y, yes I could if you would l, l, like them custom made?"

"Yes please. I also want to buy these necklaces. Thank you." I smiled brightly at the woman and she quickly took the pieces and wrapped them. I paid and thanked her. She said that she could come to the mansion to deliver the earrings in two weeks. I thanked her once again then turned to leave only to realise that the majority of the people had stopped what they were doing and was looking weirdly at me. I ignored them and went up to Moonlight that had been a good horse and still stood where I left him. I grabbed a hand full of his mane and swung myself up on the horse and called out another "Thank you!" before I took off in the direction of home until I remembered that I had to go get a new training outfit. A dress was just to restricting when doing the more complicated manoeuvres.

It was also almost impossible to do a high kick without showing my underwear. And so I urged Moonlight into a trot and took off in direction of the kimono shop. I was certain that they would have something to wear that was similar to what Ran Mao always wore. I knew she was more than capable in a fight since I had to fight her once when Lau was hung over form too much alcohol. When I got to the shop I browsed through the different outfits and finally found one. It was midnight blue with black edges and slits up both sides of the hips. The obi went to just underneath the breasts and there was long loose sleeves falling down the arms from the shoulders. It was not something a lady of my class should wear, but I really could not care less.

I bought a pair of black stockings that went up to the thigh and two bracelets with bells in silver and then said goodbye to the sales clerk and jumped up on Moonlight that stood outside the shop before galloping home.

When I got home mother was in the sitting room drinking tea. I gave her the necklace I bought on the market to her and she hugged me in thanks. I said it was nothing really. She was my Mother now so she would have to get used to my overly sweetness when we were home alone. I know that she appreciate everything I do for her. She's just a little uncomfortable with expressing genuine feelings. I don't need the reassurance though I'm a master of reading the body language and so I know what she is feeling without her having to express it in words. She knows this but she still tries and that means the world. I took out one of many borrowed books from the Phantomhive library and started to read. It was about the many myths of Egypt even if it was written in English. It was a quite new copy of the book since the original was written in Egyptian hieroglyphs. I know how to read hieroglyphs but its tiring and it takes a lot of time trying to puzzle together the pieces of a story written in picture language.

We sat there an hour before it was lunch time.

Mother and I decided to eat lunch at a small café and so we promptly stood up, dressed for success and was out the door strolling down the street.

While we searched for a good place to eat the people around us was whispering something. I stopped suddenly and walked up to two ladies that had been among the whispering.

"Hello! I was just wondering. What were you talking about just now?"

I said it in a quiet formal tone filled with authority and a hint of a threat.

"W, w, w, we were j, just discussing t, the fire at t, the P, P, Phantomhive manor."

My eyes widened (not that anyone could see it) and I quickly turned to Mother relaying the news. She almost went into hysterics before I calmed her down enough to get her to move towards home. When we got there I rushed towards the stables and saddled one horse for mother before taking it out, helping mother get up and then getting Moonlight and jumping onto his back riding like a man. Luckily mother was proficient in horse riding so I urged Moonlight into a fast gallop counting on mother to follow.

* * *

It took us twenty minutes on horseback to get to the Phantomhive estate only to see the left wing black and charred. Burned to the ground. The right wing of the mansion only had minor damage dealt to it and I hurriedly jumped off of Moonlight and after giving him a pat I walked briskly towards the people from Scotland yard that was doing an investigation.

I nodded pleasantly towards the officer before asking my question.

"What happened?"

"I'm not allowed to disclose any information about the case miss..?"

"I'm Lady Katherine and I want to know what happened and if anyone is alive."

"Lady Katherine! I'm sorry! We have no leads as of yet. but we believe it was intentional. And we have found the bodies of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive."

My face turned stony. It was best not to let any emotions out before I got home. It was after all a sign of weakness.

"What about Ciel?"I finally asked

"We have yet to find his remains. We believe that the people starting the fire have kidnapped him. We do not know."

"Thank you officer. Please tell us if there comes any news." I nodded swiftly before turning around.

There stood Mother. Tears streaming down her cheeks, staring at the remains of the left wing where Uncle and Auntie where lying. I took her away from the police men and we went to the gardens. I sat her down on a marble bench and then I stood behind her. One of my arms was hanging over her shoulder, down her front while I preoccupied the other with stroking her red locks. I knew she needed time and I hoped my presence was helping a little at least. She would come to me when she was ready, I was sure of it. We sat like that for half an hour before she turned in my arms and threw herself at me, embracing me and biting down hard on my shoulder to stop herself from letting out a wail. I didn't mind, it didn't really hurt. She let go of my shoulder and started sobbing. I just sat there thinking of what was coming now. We eventually got up and took our horses riding back to London. After saddling off the horse and telling a servant to give them food I went to the kitchen.

Telling the chef that we wouldn't be eating today.

We wouldn't sleep much either.

Then I went to my room. Sitting on the edge of the bed and letting my steely facade disappear I let the tears fall. I'm sure my sobbing could be heard through the door.

Mother had left. I knew what she was doing. She was going to drown her sorrows in alcohol and probably sleep with some random man.

While I was sitting on the bed with my hands fisting the bangs covering my head, eyes closed the door to my room opened softly. But I couldn't care less who it was. I could kill him or her later. But then my senses were filled by the scent of Lau and Ran Mao. One sitting on each side of me. Lau dragged me into his lap while Ran Mao played with my hair. I let my hands fall from my hair and the bangs fell around my face, showing the two people with me my entire face. I could feel Ran Mao tracing the sapphire on my forehead then continuing down to the scar across my eye. She put a finger under my chin and pushed my head back so that I laid my head on Lau's shoulder. I could feel his gaze on my face and I slowly opened my eyes. I could both hear and feel when Lau gasped. His own eyes opening wide. I looked at him for a moment before I took my head off of his shoulder and looked Ran Mao in the eyes, she too gasped.

I then just laid down on the mattress, dragging the siblings down with me. They kind of cocooned me, one on either side of my body. and it felt nice

And I knew that I could trust them.

Because they too were family.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 4 done.**

**I like it better to write in Katherine's P.O.V. tell me if it sucks so that I can change it.**

**Hugs**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	6. Chapter 5 - Unexpected

**Chapter 5**

**Unexpected**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

**(Katherine P.O.V)**

Since that night with Lau and Ran Mao, I had almost moved in to their place. I knew it would be hard to lose people you considered family. And hard it was. I was positively drowning in my sorrows and Mother didn't make it any easier. She had become violent and she even beat me once. When Lau had found the bruises the next day, he had demanded for me to come live with them instead. I accepted since I had no idea how long I would be able to live with the abuse before leaving anyway.

I didn't know what to expect when I came home to pack my bags. The entire mansion was deathly quiet, but I could feel everyone in their rooms. Their auras told me that they were scared. I soundlessly walked across the room hoping nothing terrible had happened. I could hear the footsteps behind me but I didn't turn around. I didn't want to face her. I was scared. What I didn't expect was to have a dish rag stuffed in my face.

I could feel my conscience slowly ebbing away. The last thing I remember was falling to the ground.

When I came to again I didn't know where I was. One thing I noticed though was that I was chained to a wall. I was slightly amused that someone thought these puny chains were going to hold me.

Preposterous.

'Although you're chained to a wall and have absolutely no idea where you, who are you kidding?' I thought cynically.

It also seemed like they had stripped me off most of my clothes.

Wonderful.

It was dark and damp so I assumed that I was in some sort of cellar or maybe a dungeon. I could hear footsteps echo outside the cell. I wanted to know who did this to me, to punish them accordingly. A pair of heels could be heard clacking towards my cell. I dreaded who could be on the other side of the door. If it was whom I thought it would be, I would be devastated. I could hear the jingling of keys when it was put in the lock. The door creaked open slowly to reveal the face of a once loved one, overcome with madness.

The woman I had come to call,

Mother.

Her eyes was hard end her body language was stiff. I was afraid that I could never hurt this woman. I could hate her all I wanted, but never hurt her.

Self defence was an entirely different thing though.

I watched her with emotionless eyes as she unfastened the whip she had strapped to her waist. She unrolled the leather slowly, as if to get a reaction from me.

"Hmm? Not going to beg mommy not to do it? Pity. I wanted to hear you beg." Her voice slurred in the eerie silence in the room.

She was obviously drunk.

"Who are you speaking of?" I replied tartly.

"Why you insolent little...!" She screamed.

The whip came down like rain upon me. I had long since shut of my body functions. It was the best way to handle a whipping. I knew this from experience. The worst thing was that I could do nothing during her assault, If I wanted to remain under my human cover. And I really wanted to, I could not loose Lau and Ran Mao just to escape a madwoman.

When Madame red was done she spit at my feet before leaving. Her last words echoing in the dark cell.

"It's all your fault."

Now that was unexpected. She blamed me for her sisters murder. Stupid humans, everyone die. It's a fact and that should be accepted not blamed on someone else. I smiled amusedly to myself. What exactly had I gotten myself into? Well, it was some time since I had some action. Maybe I will even get to fight this time. It was after all a couple of years since I last used my weapon of choice. Just thinking of my weapon had me grinning. The wounds had already healed up but it looked like they were there because of the blood running down my body.

It was time to get out of here.

When a guard came to check up on me I had already loosened the chains around my wrists. When he turned around to walk out the door I had him pinned up against a wall, leaving him gasping for air. I reached around him to hit the pressure point on his neck that would render him unconscious. I then proceeded to make my way out of the dungeon. There weren't many guards on duty so it was easy to sneak around them without being seen since my bells had been removed from my hair.

The dungeons were located underneath the mansion. I felt slightly ashamed of myself that I hadn't noticed this before. But no matter, it was time to pack my things. I hid in the shadows and made my way carefully to my room. When I got there I packed all my money and my clothes in two bags before I grabbed some toiletries and I hurriedly stuffed all my headpieces into a smaller bag together with all my jewellery. I knew she would sell it otherwise. When everything was packed, I changed clothes into a pair of form fitting pants and a blouse.

I took the bigger bags and threw them out the window. I couldn't be bothered to carry them down the stairs with me. It would make too much noise. When I had successfully escaped the mansion I darted to the stables. I couldn't leave Moonlight here, I loved that horse. Taking moonlight and some rope, I led him towards where I threw my bags. I tied the bags together so that they could be slung over Moonlights back. I had to adjust them so that they wouldn't be chafing the horse. Then I grabbed his mane and slung myself gracefully onto him. I adjusted the rope once more, when I was certain it would neither fall off or hurt the horse I took off in a trot away from the estate.

While riding down the streets I couldn't help but admire the way my horse's fur was shining in the moonlight. It was beautiful. But I had to hurry, or else Lau might send out search parties.

When I reached Lau's house I was immediately lifted down from the horse and interrogated on what happened and why it took so long time getting my things. I told them a modified version of what happened. I had after all no wounds to verify what happened. I was kind of touched that they was worried for me. However, I'm just glad that it's mutual.

I was ushered into a room and was told to unpack. I did as told and was then taken to the kitchen where food was waiting. Glorious food! I was starving.

When two weeks had gone by since the whipping I had occupied myself with learning new things from Lau's library. He had many different books on fighting styles and he even taught me how to use a katana properly. I positively loved the weapon. It felt safe somehow. He had an entire katana set customized for me with rose engravings on both the hilt and the blade. I always wore the three blades strapped to my thighs, hidden from sight. I also wore the kimono I used for training more often in the beginning the people in London thought it unseemly for a woman of my standards to be wearing something that revealing, but they got used to it eventually. Like they did with everything I do.

A moth in total had gone by since the fire and I had gotten over the deaths of Uncle and Auntie. The funeral was held a week after the fire. I was curious though about where Ciel had went. It saddened me that I could do nothing to help just because I was a lady.

And ladies were not allowed to get their hands dirty.

Pssh!

It was exactly a month after the fire that I felt something shift in the air.

A demon had been summoned.

A quite powerful one at that. I'm guessing a spider or crow demon. But I could wait. I wasn't supposed to know about these kind of things anyway.

The days went on and suddenly a week had passed. That's when the knocking on the front door could be heard. I hurriedly hid the sharpening stone I was using and sheathed the blade before I stood up and went to open the door. Outside stood one of the officers from Scotland yard. he greeted me and then gave me a envelope signed to me. After that he left.

I hurried to open the letter and read it quickly.

Ciel was alive and home.

I wrote a note to Lau and then took a long coat that went down to my knees and went outside. I led moonlight out from the stables and jumped onto the horse, urging him into a fast gallop.

The ride to the newly rebuild Phantomhive estate didn't take more than fifteen minutes at the speed I was going. The coat whipping behind me. When I got there I felt the demon energy practically radiating from the manor.

That answered the question.

Ciel was the one who made the contract. He was probably on the brink of dying if he made a contract with a demon. Meh, It would seem I actually had involved myself with something amusing after all. It would certainly be interesting. I assumed that Ciel would take the title of the queens guard dog now that his parents was dead. Eh? A eleven year old boy solving crimes with a demon partner. Finally something interesting.

I let Moonlight go as he pleased and went up to the manor and knocked on the door three times. After about a minute of waiting a black clad man opened the door with a very fake smile plastered across his face.

"Hello" I stated with my own amused smile on my face.

"I'm sorry but the young master is currently unable to accept visitors. I'm sorry."

"Hmmm ~" I sing songed and turned my back to the door climbing down the steps then going around the house to where I could feel Ciel's presence. He was on the patio in the back, how convenient.

Standing behind a marble statue so as to not be seen, I spoke.

"Hello Ciel, long time no see.~"

" Who's there?!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist brat, it's just me." I said walking out from behind the statue.

"Kat?"

"Hmm? Yes brat what is it?" I said, not paying attention.

then I was promptly tackled to the ground by a pouting Ciel now sitting on my stomach. The black clad butler man was standing not so long away. He had been there the entire time, watching. I smiled playfully at him. Daring him to say something.

"Oi, Brat. Get off me!" I laughed.

"No."

With that I flipped us around so that Ciel was on the ground with me hovering above him. I noticed that he hadn't smiled at all since I came here. One of his eyes was covered by bandages. I stood up dragging Ciel with me, then I lightly touched the bandages and hugged him.

"You have lost you're innocence Ciel."

"Are you going to lecture me about living my life as a child while I still can?"

"No. now, Are you ready to take on the responsibility of being the head of the Phantomhive family?"

At that both butler man and Ciel looked at me incredulously. I just raised my eyebrow at them. Face emotionless and eyes hard.

"It will take countless lessons of different kinds and you will have to learn to play the deadly game of chess."

I stepped out on the balcony and put my hands on the railing. Looking out over the back yard. Then I turned to Ciel again.

"If you decide to take your responsibility of becoming head and accepting who you are, what wearing your name means. Come to me, I live with Lau."

Then I left them standing there flabbergasted. I whistled a tune and Moonlight came trotting up to me. I swung myself up on the horse and took off towards home. Just when I left I saw a carriage rolling up the driveway with Madame Red getting out of it.

I grinned.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is done!**

**Was Ciel too OOC? If he was, tell me so that I can change it. However, does Drama fit with describing the story?**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	7. Chapter 6 - Inevitable Meetings

**Chapter 6**

**Inevitable Meetings**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

**(Katherine's P.O.V)**

So it was Ciel who summoned the demon. Or a cult summoned the demon and Ciel was the sacrifice. It was probably the second since I do not believe that Ciel has the knowledge to summon a demon. Hmm~. Which cult would even think themselves able to summon a demon. Something was nagging in the back of my head about a cult I encountered a couple of years ago. But they wouldn't try to summon a demon, would they? I don' really know. The only way to summon a demon is through some form of sacrifice and even then the chances of the demon finding the master worthy is slim. In almost all books written about demons they say that if you summon a demon as a servant of god the demon have to obey you.

That is total gibberish.

Demons comes to those with tainted souls since they make for a very good meal in the end. The demons lives by their own principles and no demon thinks the same as another. I've seen demons in battle. They are very competitive beings.

Why exactly am I thinking of demons?

I don't know.

I'm almost glad that Ciel made the contract. It wouldn't be the same without him here. It will most certainly make for an interesting life. And so I have decided to be a part of it. I know that Ciel will come to me for guidance and I know that this will be amusing. Learning to play cess is after all an art. But he won't come until in a week's time. He must after all find some servants for the house and he knows that if he accept my proposal he will have to have me living with him. And then he will have to get more books for the library.

I have not heard from Madame red since the incident in the cellar. And for that I am thankful. I don't know if I can ever move in with her again. I won't however since I promised Lau. He does not express his disdain for the woman but I know that he doesn't really like her either. But then again, Lau cover everything up with bright fake smiles. I didn't really know why he does it but I don't really need to understand. Just like I don't need to understand Ran Mao to be her friend. Ever since I showed them my face a strange sort of bond have formed between us three. I'm almost as good as a sibling to them both. I'm their little sister they have to protect. And I'm glad, It feels good to be loved sometimes.

Well, I can't sit here all day and do nothing that would be boring. So I took my long coat and buttoned up the first few buttons before taking my pouch and getting some money. It was about noon and I still had a couple of hours of light before the night would fall. It get dark very early at this time of the year, even if it's starting to take longer before the night falls now. It's still a long shot from how many light hours we have in the summer.

I pondered on this while taking Moonlight out from the stables. I really had to find something to occupy my time. Maybe I should get a lover?

Nah, too much of a hassle.

Everyone assumed that Lau, Ran Mao and I had some sort of three way relationship. I have no idea about why tough. We are almost never seen together anywhere else than in Lau's little mafia hideout. If I knew who started the rumours I would deal with that person alone. I can't really do anything when most of the female population is speaking of it. I only live with the man and his sister for god's sake. I try to ignore the whispering ladies everywhere when I go out. But sometimes it just gets to me.

While mounting Moonlight I thought of what I had to buy today. A new set of training clothes would be nice and I have to see if I can find something for Ciel. I did after all miss his birthday. Hmm.. What to get him? Ah yes I know just the right present. But he won't get it yet. He probably don't want to be reminded of the day of the fire anyway. He have to accept his heritage sooner or later anyway, I thought solemnly.

When I walked inside a clothes shop I suddenly came face to face with Madame red. She stood regal as ever chatting with another lady I couldn't recognise. First I thought about walking out the shop. But no. That would be showing that you were uncomfortable and ultimately that was letting Madame red win. And I couldn't do that now could I? With that last thought I walked further into the shop. Browsing through the different dresses in the shop. There was a beautiful red dress with white lace and mini roses lining the hems. I picked it up and was going to go to pay for it before a ocean blue dress caught my interest. The bodice of the dress was tight so you wouldn't have to use a corset and the lower part of the dress was made of some sort of silky material. Pearls was embroidered into the bodice and they were also lining the edges of the sleeves.

I took the second dress too and went to the cashier to pay only to see Madam red talking animatedly to the woman behind the desk. I stood a little to the side to see if anyone of them would notice me. It didn't seem like that would happen any time soon and so I tried to get their attention instead.

"Ehem..."

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there honey." The saleswoman said, smiling brightly.

"It's fine really. I just thought that you could wrap these for me?" I answered-

"Of course! Just wait a second. I'm out of paper. Let me go get some more."

I just smiled at her while she hurried to the back of the store. Madam red had been staring at me the entire time in shock. Apparently quite surprised to see me here. I stared right back at her, challenging her. She took a while to gather herself before she looked me up and down. I was wearing a plain green dress and she seemed to approve. Then she looked me in the eyes again and an icy atmosphere was suddenly filling the little shop.

"Katherine?"

"Yes, Madame red?" I answered.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Mother?" She asked me quizzically.

"You no longer have the privilege to do so." I replied sassily.

"What?! What did I do?" She asked desperately

"I can tell you later. Not here though."

"Will you meet me back at the manor later then?" She asked.

"I can try" I said, voice steely.

Just then the saleswoman came back with the dresses. They were wrapped and laying in a box. I was just going to pay the woman when Madame red gave me a look and paid for my dresses. I was a little surprised at that but I didn't show it. I took the box, Thanked the women and then left the shop. I found Moonlight standing outside the shop, waiting for me. I had created a special harness for him so that he could carry my boxes without me having to worry about them falling off. I placed the box in the harness then took his reins and led him through the streets. It was nice, just strolling down the street. I knew I had to worry about Mother. But I didn't feel like thinking about it right now. I walked out on the street but almost fell because it was almost pure ice. Moonlight helped me stand straight, then I held onto his mane until we got across the street. I was going to by a present for Lau and I knew just what to get him.

When the present was bought I knew that I was going to have to go speak to Mother. I jumped onto Moonlight and we took off in a slow walk to Mothers manor. It took some time to get there because of all the ice but we reached the estate eventually. Mother had seen me coming and stood in the doorway waiting for me to come to her. I got off Moonlight and climbed the few stairs that lead to the door. Mother nodded towards me and motioned me inside. I obliged and we went to sit in the library. A tense silence could almost be seen surrounding the two of us. I absolutely refused to start the conversation.

After a couple of minutes Mother finally caved.

"What did I do for you to stop calling me Mother?"

"You attempted to whip me and got some good hits in." I replied nonchalantly.

Non caring.

She was gawking at me.

"You were drunk. But that is no excuse." I explained further.

She was looking at me in something akin to horror with one hand covering her mouth. It looked like she would burst out crying any second now.

"Did I really do that?" She asked, almost to herself.

I nodded curtly and looked around the room. Nothing had changed since I was here last time. Libraries always felt safe to me. And so it was a twisted sort of comfort I got from the books that were stacked everywhere. They could after all not do anything if something happened.

Suddenly there was something around my shoulders. I considered throwing her off. But that would be awfully rude on my part. She was careful, testing the waters.

I let her hug me for some time. It was more of a comfort for her then for me.

I didn't hug her back.

"I understand that you can't trust me right now. But can you at least come visit on the weekends. And I know that you're working with Lau on the drug market so you must get quite some money from it, but at least let me give you an allowance to spend how you wish. "

I nodded at her proposal. It was probably something to ease her conscience.

"Oh, by the way. These were delivered by some girl a week ago. She apologized for being late with the delivery." Mother gave me two little boxes.

"Oh, I totally forgot about them!" I took them from her and opened the red box. Looking at the content then giving it to her. She looked up at me surprised.

"A gift." I said nonchalantly.

I took my own out. Admiring the beautiful craftsmanship, 'I should go to that girl more often' I thought to myself. I didn't have any earrings on today so I took the new ones and put them on.

After a little more chatting I was just going to leave when Mother called for me to wait. She hurried up to me and gave me an envelope.

"For everything I missed" She said. Then she turned and walked away. Inside the envelope were quite a bit of money. It would probably last at least five months. I smiled a little to myself and shook my head. I whistled for Moonlight who had been walking around free on the front lawn. and then we were on our way home.

It was already dark when I came home. I unloaded Moonlight and hid Lau's present. It would be amusing to see his reaction to it later. Then I went into the house, grabbed a book and waited for dinner to be ready.

After eating dinner I grabbed a book to read in the library and went to my room. After reading for a couple of hours I changed and went to bed.

* * *

The next day when Lau and I were training in the dojo a knock was heard from the front door. I grinned mischievously at Lau and went to open the door in my training clothes. I was met with a the black clad Phantomhive demon butler and I could figure out that Ciel was in the carriage behind him. The butler was staring at me weirdly. Maybe it's the headband and blindfold?

"Sebastian! what are you doing?!" Came Ciel's voice from the carriage.

So the demons name was Sebastian, hmm?

I frowned.

Where had I heard that name before?

* * *

**Chapter 6 Is dooone! And I'm happy.**

**No I'm not. I've got the flu. So being happy right now just can't do.**

**R&R or whatever...**

**Sayonara **

**CherryPoPzzz **


	8. Chapter 7 - Accepting Titles

**Chapter 7 **

**Accepting Titles**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

**(Sebastian P.O.V)**

Driving the carriage towards the Phantomhive manor was tedious and boring. When I contracted the Brat as the girl so fondly calls him I was hoping for some sort of entertainment. The young master is amusing himself but he is not as smart as he should be. He couldn't seem to figure out what the girl with the bells in her hair meant when she said that he had to learn to play chess. I guess it is one way to put it. I'm almost hoping that the young master will take the girl's offer and become The queen's guard dog. It would at least give the monotonous days a little extra spice. The fact that the girl is together with the brat in the carriage right now probably means that he will accept the offer.

The girl is a mystery though. She doesn't walk like all the other humans. It's like she knows, Her eyes seemed to pierce my soul (if I had one) when I looked into her eyes. Her every movement radiates knowledge. A knowledge that she shouldn't have. She can't be more than a lowly human girl after all. Her soul is exactly like every other average person. The question about why she hides her eyes is also something to consider. Either she has no eyes or she hides them for a reason. Maybe she was abused before?

No matter.

I shouldn't ponder to much about this.

**(Katherine P.O.V)**

Heh!

I could almost hear Sebastian thinking hard outside while driving. I laughed under my breath, the look he had given me when they came to pick me up was downright hilarious. It's like he had never seen a woman before! Oh, but I knew why. I am different after all. It's bound to be noticed by someone. But he won't be able to figure it out. I am after all just another lowly human to him. It's quite funny, how the demons look at humans. Almost like angels. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought. But then again the demons at least have principles.

Angels doesn't.

Sebastian will fulfil his contract to Ciel and he will act as a faithful servant while contracted to him. He will keep his word. I am sure of it.

However, I have another problem.

Ciel is grumpy.

I absolutely hate it when he is grumpy. He makes everyone's life hell when he is. It's probably because he can't figure out what I said about chess. Meh, he still have time to become a mastermind. He is naturally smart anyway. He could be considered a genius. In maybe a year, he will be able to take up his title.

I looked out the window, seeing the familiar landscape go by. I idly wondered why I didn't just take Moonlight. Ciel knows I hate carriages, he even insisted that I ride with him. That conniving Little brat.

When we reached the mansion, Sebastian helped first Ciel out of the carriage then me. Whatever happened to ladies first I thought snidely. I'll have to teach Ciel some manners. That is if I can stand being in the same house as him for more than a week.

We walked inside and I was lead to Uncles, well now Ciel's office. He told Sebastian to take my coat and then make some tea foe both of us. He bowed slightly before doing what he was told. The mansion was silent in an eerie way. Only our footsteps sounded when we made our way into the study. Ciel sat himself down on the chair behind the desk and I sat myself down opposite to him.

"You said something about accepting my title?" Ciel asked, more like demanded.

"You do know of the company that is now yours and the fact that you come from a noble bloodline, yes?"

"Yes, but that's not everything."

"Exactly, Your family is also tasked with taking orders from the queen concerning the underworld of London. You're grandfather did this, as did your father. They were referred to as The Queen's guard dog. Are you ready to accept that the lot now falls on you?"

"I believe I do. It comes with the name and I am after all loyal to the queen."

"Good, But you're too young yet. You have to get some sense of order into your life before you start solving crimes. Don't you, Earl Phantomhive?"

At that Sebastian came into the room with a set of teacups and something that smelled like camomile tea. He gracefully placed one teacup in front of us both and poured the tea. I have to admit that it smelled wonderful.

"I cannot wear the title of Earl Phantomhive if I don't have the family ring." Ciel stated.

I almost choked on the tea at that and Sebastian had to pat my back to get it out. I stared incredulously at Ciel. The kid couldn't accept the title without a piece of jewellery? What has the world come to? I thought sourly.

"What was that Brat. You think you can't take the title without a worthless piece of jewellery?" I inquired, tone flat.

"It's Not worthless, it's a family heirloom!" Ciel raised his voice

"Yes and where does that get you exactly? Nowhere, that's what!" I said with the same deadpan voice.

Ciel stood up and raised his hand. The brat was about to slap me? No can't do. A slight swish could be heard when he swung his hand. But no impact could be heard. My own hand was raised, holding onto Ciel's wrist. I glared at him from my seated position and slowly stood up, towering over him.

"You should know better than to hit your friends Ciel, it might lead to your downfall. When you have reigned in your temper, come see me in the library."

With that I set let go of Ciel's wrist, and fished out a box from my pocket and placing it on the desk. Then I turned and nodded at Sebastian, not even glancing at Ciel before walking out the room. I chuckled to myself while walking in the direction of the library.

**(Ciel P.O.V)**

That irritating woman! What in the world am I going to do with her!? I was almost tempted to have Sebastian kill her off. It would probably be better for everyone. After an hour of seething I sighed. I could not for the life of me continue being angry at her. She is rather scary when she is angry though. I did try to hit her, so I guess it was partially my fault. But she provoked me! No, there is no sense in being angry at her anymore.

"Young master?" Sebastian inquired

"What is it Sebastian?" I barked.

"Look in front of you."

There in front of me was a small box with a beautifully painted P on top of it. I looked at it for a second before turning my gaze to Sebastian, questioning him with my eyes.

"I believe Lady Katherine left it there before she left the room."

Alright, I almost slapped her and she got me a gift. What kind of host am I? I felt slightly ashamed of myself but my pride got in the way again. She shouldn't have said what she said and we wouldn't be in this situation right now, I reasoned. I carefully took the box and undid the silk ribbon that adored the box. When I saw what the box contained I was speechless. Did my father give this to her of did she find it in the ruins? questions were racing through my head. I had to go see her.

**(Katherine P.O.V)**

When the door to the library opened I had already sat there in an hour. Ciel walked inside the library. His new ring on his right thumb. Eeeh? I do pretty good with picking out presents I grinned a little crazily but fast covered it up with a cough so that Ciel wouldn't notice.

"So I see you have come, Brat."

"Where did you get this?" He demanded.

"Straight to the point I see. I took it off your fathers finger before they took him to a undertaker. He would have wanted you to have it." I answered easily.

"Thank you."

It was fast and quiet but I caught it. I stood from my seat and embraced him before I told him I was going to retire to bed and that I didn't want to be disturbed. When I reached my room the sapphire on my head started to pulse lightly. I shook my head, They were calling for me to come in eh? That is quite rare, better go see what's going on. I pinned my hair to the side and grabbed a pair of shades covering my eyes then taking a bulky trench coat with a turtleneck I opened a portal and stepped into it. When I came out on the other side I was greeted by a empty corridor. I took my time getting to the top floor of the building before knocking on the only door on the entire floor. The door was opened by a man with black croppy hair and silver lined glasses. When he saw who it was his eyes widened dramatically. I rolled my eyes behind the glasses and stood in a corner of the big room. The other occupants of the room didn't take any notice of me since none of them knew who I was.

The man who opened the door, William was his name I believe. Walked up to a platform and climbed the stairs to the scene then he greeted us all and begun speaking. He spoke of all the things one usually speaks of on one of these meetings before he came to the important part. I had almost fallen asleep by then.

"I know that many of you are wondering what you are doing here since this is no usual meeting. However, there is news of a new fallen in England and so we have to be extra careful and watchful for any dirty play. That was all."

I stayed behind to speak to will alone. But another guy in entirely red. red dress, red shoes, red hair. even red glasses. He also stayed behind. It seemed like he was bothering William if the twitch in his eyebrow was anything to go by. I casually strolled up to them, leaning backwards in a light slouch. The cross dressing man didn't seem to notice me before I was standing right next to him. He gave me a once over then started gushing over how beautiful our babies would be. I was lightly appalled by his behaviour. 'He must think I'm a man' I mused.

How entertaining.

William had gone pale as soon as the red man had started gushing. It was understandable because he obviously knew who I was. He must be kind of high in rank then.

"Who might you be?" I asked the man that had taken to clinging onto my arm. I made sure to make my voice sound like a mans. The red man let go of my arm and struck a pose.

"Grell Sutcliff at your service! Who are you?" He said loudly.

"No one important." I said

"Well Mr Not important. you're hot!"

I just sighed and shook my head. Such a silly man, can't even see any difference between a man and a woman. Either that or my disguise is really successful. I'm thinking the latter. Yes I'm that confident. Grell continued to squeal a little while before William interrupted and I asked to speak to him in private. He agreed and almost had to pry Grell off of me before he lead me to his office.

"Now Will, What am I here for?"

"How did you know? No matter, The higher up's have informed me of your identity because of my status and they want you to come in and do some jobs because of shortage. It would also easy my load of paperwork so I suggest that you take the job." He stated confidently.

I was wrong.

He have no idea of who I am.

Time to do some detective work.

"Do you know who you're speaking to?" I said threateningly.

"Of course, you're the Spain division commanders assistant. Now will you take the job?"

"No." I said flatly.

Then I walked out of his office.

He must have gotten the wrong information.

Such an Idiot.

* * *

**Hello people!**

**I decided to change the P. a little. Get to know what they are thinking. **

**I have yet to decide who to pair Katherine with. It will probably be Undertaker or Sebastian. What do you think?**

**Cya**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	9. Chapter 8 - Mafia? Pssh, No

**Chapter 8**

**Mafia? Pssh, No**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

**TIME SKIP 2 YEARS LATER**

**(Katherine P.O.V**

So this is how it is. I was just sitting on my bed in Mothers mansion, idly reading a book. Mother was with that new butler she hired, I hadn't met him yet. Then I'm suddenly tackled off the bed by a hyper Lau that practically orders me to change and get my purse so that we can go. Go where? you ask, I have no idea. Well I had no idea anyway. We were going to a meeting at the Phantomhive mansion. Something about some mafia boss selling too much drugs and the Brat is probably trying to figure out who it is. Sigh, you never get a minute of peace now a day's. But I'm not complaining (too much) about it. It's exiting and amusing. The perfect combination. The only downside is that Ciel is much more bossy than he was before. And I seem to have failed with beating some manners into the boy.

It doesn't help that he get a huge ego boost every time Sebby goes all 'Yes my Lord!' and then 'I'm just one hell of a butler' every time he does something amazing. It's getting annoying. However, Sebastian and I have become great friends. Well friends anyway. Demons don't get too friendly with humans. They were just going to die anyway.

That sounds so depressing.

Anyway. Our friendship started with a missing key, books and lack of pillows.

**(Flashback)**

I was reading in the library when the door suddenly opened. It was luckily just Sebastian. Finny, the gardener had been chasing me around trying to get me to play hide and seek with him. So I had hidden myself away amongst the books. I was confident that Finny wouldn't find me in here. So you might understand me when I said that I was relieved when it was just Sebastian. I sighed, dragging my hand down my face then going back to reading the book in my hands. Sebastian looked at me, gaze questioning and I just ignored him. He then proceeded with dusting the books. I was sitting on one of the couches not really focusing on the book I was looking at. I was pondering if I should by a new set of katana. My old one still worked but I wanted to have two long katana to be even more deadly.

Ciel had just started taking orders from the queen and she had forbidden me to come with him and Sebastian since he thought it was dangerous for a woman. I had followed them anyway, hidden in the shadows. Ciel didn't know that I was sometimes working with the mafia even though he had made a pawn out of Lau. Lau knew that I enjoyed playing my little innocent game and so he didn't ever give any indication of me being involved in the mafia.

While I was thinking Sebastian had finished dusting the books and was on his way out of the library. The only problem was that the door was locked. I could feel even from the other side of the room that Sebastian was not pleased with these turn of events.

He was probably considering picking the lock or breaking down the door. I didn't blame him. I wouldn't want the other servants running around the mansion without supervision. They were prone to messing up. But if he decided to do any of those things he would have to evade quite some questions and I just knew that he would take this as a chance to irritate the brat. And so it was best to wait it out.

"Sebastian" I called. "Come sit with me, the door won't open because of you staring so hard at it. It would most likely just give you a migraine."

The butler almost hesitantly walked toward me and sat next to me on the couch answering with a "as you wish". He seemed to notice what I was reading, which was a little embarrassing when I think about it. The books name was 'How to summon a demon'. I almost laughed out loud at the coincidence.

"Oh, the book?" I said "it's just for fun really. I kind of made it a goal to read every book in the library." I laughed.

It was quiet for a while after that. only the turning of a page disturbed the silence from time to time.

Then suddenly.

"What do you think of demons?" Sebastian asked me.

"Demons, let's see. I have never met one so naturally I don't know much of them. I wouldn't trust the books on this subject since I doubt the people that have met a demon and was aware that he/she was a demon would be alive to actually write about them."

I lied a little there, but he doesn't have to know that.

"Hmm, interesting." He hummed.

"I don't like to judge people because of what species they are but some things are just unavoidable. Like demons eat souls, humans are selfish and angels have wings. That's not something that is going to change."

And after that we had a nice long conversation about everything we could come up with. It lasted long into the evening and it ended with me falling asleep... on Sebastian's shoulder, damn the lack of pillows.

And that's how Ciel found us.

**(End Flashback)**

Ciel's reaction was golden, he woke me up with his screeching and ever since that day I have considered Sebastian a friend. I don't know how he feel about me and I honestly don't care. It's slightly hard to talk to him though since Ciel basically ordered him to stay away from me.

Such a spoilsport.

Anyway, the other servants are idiots. Sure they can handle weapons and defend the manor when needed, but they lack a lot in the departments of cleaning, cooking and gardening. It usually end with Sebastian doing everything, and cleaning up whatever mess the other tree servants made. It really is entertaining though. The cook, Bard once tried to cook with the help of a flame thrower. The entire kitchen was destroyed. And the maid, Mei Rin always tripped and dropped the china. It's a miracle there still are any left in that house. And last but not least, Finny the gardener. He kills all the plants with that super strength of his. But all in all they are a loveable bunch. I have come to call them 'the three stooges' when nobody but Ciel and Sebastian is around.

I came to know that Ciel had a fiancé by myself. I felt a little betrayed that Ciel himself wouldn't tell me. But Sebastian assured me that he was a little embarrassed about the whole ordeal. I came upon Elizabeth Midford on a shopping trip.

**(Flashback)**

It was a sweltering day in July and the heat was almost unbearable, you could see the heat waves radiate from the cobblestones. I had forgone the 'proper' dress etiquette and wore a pair of tights and a very thin loose kimono with only chest bindings beneath, showing my shoulders. The people was taking no note of it since they were probably too busy trying to hurry up with their errands and get home as fast as they could.

I was just lazily walking down the street when I was almost knocked over by a girl, she could be no older than Ciel. She on the other hand had fallen on her backside after losing her balance. I looked down on her for a couple of seconds before offering a hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and then proceeded to dust herself off. Then she turned to me, the girl had blonde hair up in two drills falling down the sides of her face. Her eyes were an astonishing emerald green. Those green eyes were currently staring at me curiously. She probably wondered why my hair covered the most part of my face. Most people do.

"Thank you for your heap and I'm sorry that I bumped into you." Came her nervous voice.

"It's no problem little girl." I answered, teasingly.

"Hey! I'm no little girl! I'm Lady Elizabeth Midford!" She stated proudly.

"And I am Lady Katherine Phantomhive. Nice to meet you. "

Yeah, I know that you are all wondering why I presented myself as Phantomhive. If you must know then Ciel and Mother came to an understanding that I would have Ciel's family name since Mother didn't want me to have hers. I spent most of my time at the Phantomhive manor anyway. It also entitled me to everything Ciel owned should he die. I have no idea as to why they decided upon such a thing but I'm not complaining.

"Phantomhive?!" Elizabeth burst out.

"Yes?" I asked bored.

"Ciel Phantomhive is my fiancé!" She announced.

I stood there in shock for a second before it finally sunk in. Ciel had a fiancé, and he hadn't told me!? That little brat was going to get it. My attention was averted by Elizabeth clutching my arm.

"Come! I'll treat you to lunch! Please? Since we're going to be family one day!"

I sighed and nodded, I would have to take care of the Brat later. Now was the time to get to know my future in law. She was chatting happily about a dress she had seen in a store some place down the street. I listened with half an ear and let my mind wander how it liked. I almost tripped on the step of a couple of stairs that led up to a café Elizabeth had dragged me to but I caught myself before I did an embarrassing face plant. Elizabeth didn't seem to notice because she proceeded with dragging me into the quaint café and sitting down at a table before asking me how I was related to Ciel.

"I am a adopted cousin of his, he insisted that I wear his name since I had none myself." I explained to her. I also mentioned that I live at the manor most of the time.

Elizabeth didn't judge me because I was adopted like most nobles did, It was refreshing. She even asked me to call her Lizzie. I obliged since I was used to give nicknames to most people. I in turn asked her to just call me Kat. Everyone in the manor did so already so why shouldn't she? We then spent the afternoon shopping together and I promised her I would come see her at her estate when I had time.

When I got back to the manor that evening I casually asked Ciel if he knew someone by the name of Elizabeth Midford.

I could see the colour drain from his face.

**(End Flashback)**

He had tiptoed around me ever since. Even Sebastian was a little wary for a time.

I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts by the carriage stopping and I realised that we had arrived. Lau, ever the gentleman helped me out after getting out himself. I walked beside Lau, not behind. That was a tell tale sign of equality for the people in this world. Sebastian noticed while he led us to the game room but didn't comment. The people in the room gulped when they saw me and Lau. It was mostly heads of mafia families and of course Ciel in the room. Ciel did not seem pleased that I was in the same room while he was doing business. I couldn't care less about that right now. I was in full leadership mode.

"Katherine? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked me, furious

Lau intervened before I could say something I would regret.

"She is here as a member of my party." He spoke diplomatically.

Ciel just shook his head slightly, knowing that it would do no good arguing right now. Then he proceeded spewing some threats and other stuff I could care less about since we were not involved with this thing anyway. The head of the Italian mafia family was though, I could see it. He was nervous, too nervous. I played with my bells slightly before I looked at Ciel, he had won the billiard game and stopped talking.

After that the mafia people left and it was just Ciel, Mother, Lau, Ran Mao and me left if we don't count Mothers butler and Sebastian. They were speaking of the case. When Sebastian had poured tea to Mother she groped hi ass. Sebastian looked like he was about to drop the tray he washolding so I quickly got up and took it from his hands. He sent me a grateful look and Mother proclaimed that it must have been her doctor hands doing. I almost snorted at that.

"If it is the Earl's wish I shall do the dirty work." Lau offered ruffling Ciel's hair.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my precious nephew!" Mother burst out.

And an argument ensued.

"Katherine, why won't you come with me to play a game of chess?" Ciel offered.

I gracefully accepted and rose from my seat on the couch and left the room with Ciel. He was quiet on the way to his office and didn't start speaking before we were just outside it.

"Ah, It's finally calm. Now -"

He opened the door and went inside but was cut off by someone placing a rag over his mouth. the same thing happened to me. There was some sort of chemicals on the rag that knocked us unconscious.

When I came to again I was chained to a chair

Pssh! chains again, how boring.

Ciel was speaking to that Italian mafia guy, Azuro or something.

The guy was selling illegal drugs or something and Ciel went all

"It's in the Queens decree not to allow the spread of drugs or accommodate the dealers further. "

"The Queen, The Queen, The Queen. That's all you English people talk about."

They hadn't seemed to notice that I was awake yet. I was glad, I didn't want to engage in silly arguments. Then Azuro pointed a gun at Ciel's head. Ciel stayed calm, confident in Sebastian's abilities to save him I'm guessing. When Ciel didn't get scared of the gun, Azuro hit him. Then the phone called. It was Sebastian if I judge correctly from the terrified face Azuro made. Ciel Woofed, a signal. They still hadn't noticed me being awake. That could be a very stupid mistake if it had been someone else than me. I had discreetly been loosening the chains so that I could get them off when it was time. I closed my eyes and waited. When Sebastian came he was shot repeatedly in the chest and Azuro thought he had won.

Heh!

As if!

Then Ciel told Sebastian to stop playing around. He rose from his position on the floor and spit out the bullets previously in his chest. I'm guessing he 'gave them back' to their rightful owners before taking Ciel out of there. He left Azuro alive, for some reason. I pouted. He forgot about me!

I laughed lightly, amused.

That's a demon for you.

Only then did Azuro seem to notice me. He laughed lightly.

"Oh, they forgot about you? Didn't they. Then I still have a bargain chip!"

"Not really, you seem ignorant of who I am. Tell me, do you know of the dancing rose?"

All colour drained from his face and he begun to shake slightly.

"Yeah, I thought so. You don't mind if I take one of your horses do you?" I stated.

He shook his head and I turned to leave, but when I stood in the doorway I turned my head a little so that I was looking at him over my shoulder and narrowed my eyes slightly. A flick of the wrist later I left the room.

Azuro lying dead in it.

I casually strolled down the hall and through the dining room, taking no note of the corpses lying around. It's not like it's something new anyway. I went to the stables, picking out a beautiful white mare. mounting the horse without saddle or reins, I took off in direction of the Phantomhive manor. Ciel would need proof of that I was alive. He was probably freaking out about where I was right now.

And I had a bone to pick with Sebastian.

Either way, It was a slightly exiting day all in all.

* * *

**Chapter 8 finished!**

**I'm kind of proud of this story. I think it's progressing good. And It's just starting to get a little exiting. I have to decide pairings soon though. **

**Help me please**

**Till later**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	10. Chapter 9 - Another Butler

**Chapter 9**

**Another Butler**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

**(Katherine P.O.V)**

It had been a week since the kidnapping and I was once again in Mothers mansion. She had reculantly agreed to introduce me to the new butler. I had only caught a glimpse of him previously and I could feel a energy I recognised radiating off of him. But I had to be sure before jumping to conclusions.

And so here I was waiting for Mother in the sitting room. I had been waiting for twenty minutes already and I was starting to get a little irritated. I knew that the butler was a shinigami and that he probably was the one helping Mother with killing off prostitutes. Maybe that's why she didn't want me to meet him?

I don't know and I don't care.

When the door finally opened I was almost asleep. Marching in came mother and a brown haired glasses wearing man. It was him after all.

Grell Sutcliff.

For a shinigami to help a human kill people, he should be ashamed of himself. Shinigami were supposed to be neutral being. creating some sort of balance between the angels and demons. Then again, there was always some shinigami that went rouge every hundred year. They were usually either killed off or returned to work in the end. Then there was the retired ones. Scattered across the world living peacefully with the humans.

The man looked me up and down then seemed to murmur something underneath his breath. I stood up from my seated position and stood in front of him. I could see him switching persona. There in front of me the man had gone from proud shinigami to timid butler.

How amusing.

I stretched my hand out for him to shake.

"Hello" I smiled brightly "I'm Katherine"

"I'm Grell, my lady" he spoke without taking my hand.

I was kind of offended but didn't take note of it. He was only a boy after all. He would learn some manners with time. William had so I'm assuming Grell could too. It only takes some near death experiences to scare some sense into new shinigami. They thought themselves all high and mighty because they had a weapon.

I sighed slightly and retracted my hand. If he didn't like me then so be it. I had other things to worry about. I knew that if Mother continued to kill prostitutes the queen's guars dog would get involved. I had no idea how to stop this , and with a shinigami involved I would probably fail anyway. I knew that Mother's mind was slightly deranged from all the trauma she had gone through and I knew that I would be unable to do anything about it. Her days were counted, I would have to prepare myself for losing another human dear to me. Damn them and their fragile life. There was no way to stop death so I just had to take whatever time left and enjoy it the best I could.

I sighed.

Well this sucks. I told Mother and Grell that I would be in the library reading if they needed me. With that I left the room.

It became more and more obvious that Grell had absolutely no knowledge of how to act as a butler when the days went by. He always messed up in some way so Mother asked Ciel for help. He said yes and I suspect that Mother played a little dirty. But I didn't mind since I could go too. I liked it better at the Phantomhive manor anyway. It was cosier than it was here. I usually divided my sleeping arrangements evenly between Lau, Ciel and Mother. That usually made everyone happy.

So I packed a small bag and loaded it into the carriage Grell would drive. I didn't want to ride with him since he still obviously disliked me. Instead I took the white mare I had taken from that Azuro guy. Moonlight was already in Ciel's stables so I was not going to have to leave him anywhere. It had become a tradition for me to ride between the mansions since all of them had stables to keep the horse in. I had named the mare Snow because of her fur. She was faster than Moonlight and her gallop was soft. In the few days I have had her I have come to lover like I love Moonlight.

I grabbed her mane and mounted her. I was planning to take my time to get to the mansion, It was after all a nice day. Snow was tapping her hove on the ground anxiously, she wanted to get going. I waved at Mother and then took off trotting down the street. I had tied bells in both Snows and Moonlights manes to show anyone that might come upon them that they were mine. The horses didn't seem bothered by it. The bells jingled lightly when Snow begun galloping. I was riding like a man so I had no problem staying on. That was another thing that was considered scandalous so I made a habit of doing it only when I was going long distances and I had to go someplace before going to Ciel's. I was picking something up.

When we reached a field quite some hours from London I urged Snow to slow down. In the middle of the field stood a massive oak tree. I smiled fondly at it and got off Snow, letting her run free for the time being.

If there was going to be shinigami and demons around I was going to have some of my old weapons readily available. Not to forget that fallen angel that has yet to reveal itself. That's what the sapphire is for after all. I walked up to the tree and touched the bark. The ground beside me opened and a stair case could be seen leading underground. I pinned back my hair and took a candle I had in my pocket, lighting it I proceeded to walk down the stairs underground. The room was just like I left it all those years ago. I have one in every country I've been in and that includes everyone that exist. I walked along one of the walls looking at all the different weapons lining it, wondering what I should use this lifetime. I always had my scythes available but I needed something that didn't reveal me as a shinigami. The katanas I currently wore wouldn't be able to kill any supernatural being if I didn't engrave it, I mused. And I didn't really feel like going to the Himalaya mountains anytime soon. I had a couple unused ones in Greece but I didn't feel like going there either. It ended with me picking out a pair of daggers. They would be less suspicious for a lady to wear and If I kept one of the katanas I had hidden on my body I wouldn't be vulnerable to attacks depending on who it was that I was battling.

I hurried out of the underground room after taking the daggers. They were quite long, almost short swords with silver blades. They were double edged and in the middle of both of the blades small shards of a sapphire like stone were engraved. The handle was short, meant to be held by one hand The handles was also engraved with shards of the blue stone looking like miniature flowers.

I whistled and Snow came trotting up to me. I mounted her and we were off to the Phantomhive estate, but not before closing the entrance to the hidden room. One might wonder how I can do all the things I do but it's simple really, I'm old. Like ancient old, I lived long before Jesus came to earth. Shinigami have existed since humans evolved. Only few of the Ancients live today, but that's not important, for now.

When we arrived at the manor it was almost nightfall and Ciel himself was out front searching for me with his gaze. He must have been worried. That was proved when I caught his gaze and I could see in his eyes that he was relieved to see me. I waved at him and Sebastian then dismounted Snow and leading her to the stables where Moonlight stood. When Snow had gotten some hay and water I made my way up to Ciel and ruffled his hair, he gave a disgruntled look and slapped my hand away. I took no offence, this was after all the Ciel way. I smiled and nodded at Sebastian and asked if he could get a bath ready for me. He nodded and left to fulfil his duty. I turned to Ciel only to see him looking irritated. This wasn't new since he often looked irritated but I got the vibe that he was going to ask me to do something. And right I was when he asked me a question.

"Can you get Grell out of my house?" He asked.

I snorted a laugh and shook my head.

"It was you that accepted Mother's request. I can keep him from doing overly stupid things, but I can't kill him even if I wanted too Mother would not be pleased. " I answered tiredly.

"Cant Sebastian fix him in some way?" I asked.

"He's too stupid to be fixed, I'm afraid." He answered.

I giggled lightly before shivering slightly. Ciel noticed and stated that we should go inside. I agreed and followed him inside. Inside Sebastian waited and told me that the bath was ready and I should go to my room before it got cold. I thanked him and went to my room and stripped before immersing myself in the hot water of the tub. As per usual the water was scented and I smiled to myself, Sebastian knew exactly how I wanted it done. I scrubbed myself clean and used the oils that stood lined up on the edge of the tub and massaged them into my hair. When I finished cleaning myself I stood up and wrapped a towel around myself, drying myself off and putting on a light green short nightgown only just reaching mid thigh I walked into my room. There I found dinner served on a plate on my nightstand. I sighed and smiled.

How nice.

* * *

I woke up the following morning to a big crash. I jumped out of bed, grabbed a pair of glasses and ran outside the room and down to the entrance hall to see what happened. The servants stood lined up with Ciel standing in front of them, looking angry. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. This seemed to catch everyone's attention and suddenly I was the centre of attention. Standing at the top of the stairs in a short night gown and bangs falling messily around my face, only obscuring one eye even if the light was reflecting on the glass of the glasses making it impossible to see my uncovered eye. I blushed lightly before whipping around, hair flying, bells chiming and fled the scene. Leaving five blushing males and one female behind. I'm sure some of them caught sight of the curving scar curling around my right leg, A battle injury against a demon, If I had stayed any longer I'm sure Sebastian would notice that it was made by a demon and we didn't want that, now did we?

I hurried to put on a blue dress and took off my glasses, I only ever used them on the mornings when I hadn't really woken up. Otherwise I had no need for them. I entered the dining room just in time to catch the tray Grell was about to drop on Ciel. Grell looked embarrassed and Ciel threw me a thankful look before looking anywhere but at me.

I chuckled to myself when I noticed that everyone else was doing the same, even the unemotional Sebastian!

In the end I was lying on the floor in a laughing heap with everyone looking at me like I was crazy. Heh, how amusing. I stood up and grinned at them all then walking out of the room and laughing lightly to myself. I went to the kitchen, preparing breakfast for myself.

After eating I made my way to the dining room again only to be met with the sight of Grell pointing a knife at his own throat. Sebastian laid a hand on Grell's shoulder.

"There is no need for you to kill yourself, it would only get bloodstains everywhere." He said.

"Sebastian yore so kind!" Grell proclaimed

I held back a snort, but couldn't stop myself from smiling in amusement. That was not kind at all.

"But if you do decide to end your pitiful existence make sure to do it outside." Sebastian deadpanned.

"Sebastian, What kindness" Grell said tears streaming down his face.

I shook my head slightly, who would have guessed. Sebastian attracts men. Now that was golden. I turned to Ciel who told me that he would be going to London to get his new cane that he had ordered.

I waved them off when they left and went out to the gardens. I sat there reading a book I had hidden in the dress before suddenly a carriage came rolling onto the courtyard. It seemed like Elizabeth had come for a surprise visit. She Got the servants to decorate the mansion for when Ciel came home while I watched entertained. While the servants decorated, Lizzie made frilly little head pieces for everyone.

When Ciel came home he looked horrified, Lizzie though mistook it for that he was surprised. Or she just ignored it. Sebastian cut the rope that was holding Grell up by the throat and Lizzie complained that she had decorated him so nicely. She then gave Sebastian a pink and frilly head piece, All the other servants were also wearing something similar.

I almost fell to the floor laughing again. Sebastian glared at me and I just laughed harder. When I had calmed myself I spoke.

"Sorry, Sebastian. I'm sure you're the only man that can look manly in a pink headband."

Sebastian looked kind of satisfied at that.

Lizzie suggested that we have a ball and Ciel had no choice but to agree.

I went to my room and changed into a proper dress and braiding my hair before going down only to see Ciel almost slapping Lizzie. I could see the Phantomhive family ring laying on the floor. Sebastian intercepted the hit before it could land and whispered something to Ciel. Then he explain to Lizzie that the ring means much to Ciel. Lizzie apologize repeatedly before Ciel takes the ring from the floor and throwing it out though the window. He tells Lizzie that it doesn't matter and that he is still Ciel Phantomhive without the ring. Then Sebastian plays the violin while Grell sings, surprisingly good and Ciel and Lizzie dance the night away. It was kind of endearing to see the two teenagers dance together.

When the night was over Grell left to drive Lizzie home then go back to Mother. I stayed at Ciel's a day more before riding for Lau's to live with him for a couple of days.

* * *

**Chapter 9 is done!**

**I'm planning to Introduce Undertaker in the next chapter. **

**R&R people!**

**Love**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	11. Chapter 10 - Mr Underpants?

**Chapter 10**

**Mr Underpants?**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

**(Katherine P.O.V)**

I was currently walking down the corridor of the shinigami realm. I was going to visit the higher ups. I needed permission to interfere with the humans if needed. I could feel something coming, and it was definitely nothing good. Something would happen this or the next year and I had to prepare. If it was going to hurt my friends I had to get permission to kill if needed. And not just kill as a human, but to kill as a shinigami. It was like being on unofficial official duty. Confusing, I know. Only the highest level of reapers knew that I was alive and I liked it that way. It was not fun to be looked at differently just because you had survived a war and lived over three thousand years. I had opened a portal directly into the higher level shinigami offices so that I didn't have to dress up but I still had the bulky trench coat. Commander was the highest rank there was, I was one once. I strolled into the office for the English division and sat myself down in the chair opposite the current commander. I didn't really know his name and I was not going to learn it anytime soon.

"Hello" I said nonchalantly.

The commander that had been hunched over a sheet of paper started slightly and let out a startled sound. Heh, Newbie's.

"Who are you!" He demanded.

I casually dragged my hand through my hair, revealing my eyes and the gem on my forehead. He should after all be able to recognise me by my looks. I was correct since the commander straightened in his chair and cleared his throat nervously.

I sighed.

This always happened, the commander trying to look important when he was really a nervous wreck. It was amusing and all, but I needed him to be serious for real this time. Then afterwards he could go boasting to his colleagues that he had met the famous Katerina Star. Yes, that was my name in my reaper days. I could already hear a commotion going on outside the office door. Someone seems to have spotted me when I was walking into the office. Yay... Note the sarcasm. I was just going to make my request when the door burst open and William strode inside. I had let go of my hair so that it once again covered my eyes. I caught a glimpse of a couple of people standing outside the door before it closed.

"What are all those managers standing outside your office for?" William asked the commander.

He gazed at me, questioning . I nodded absentmindedly. He was going to know sooner or later anyway.

"Probably because of my guest William, and what have I said about knocking? I'm in an important meeting."

I could see William's cheeks reddening briefly before it was gone. He looked around the room, looking for this important guest and when his gaze landed on me his ears reddened. He turned to his commander and spoke.

"Him? He's just an assistant shinigami in Spain, isn't he?"

"No _she_ is most certainly not some assistant from Spain, though I do not doubt that she has been there." The commander answered nervously. He seemed to notice the error his lower ranked colleague had made.

"Well who are you then?" William demanded.

I was ignoring their conversation in favour of taking off my trench coat. I had just gotten it off when a spear like clipping customized death scythe came rushing toward me. A second later William was on the floor, pinned with his own weapon by the throat. I stood over him once again brushing my hair out of my face, looking him in the eyes. He looked confused for a second before recognition dawned upon him. His eyes widened in horror of what he had just done. Before suspicion set in.

"But, you're dead!" He tried to reason.

"Have anyone ever told you straight out that I was dead. The only thing you should know is that I retired and haven't been seen since."

"N, No, but -"

"You don't even believe what your eyes are telling you?"

"I'm sorry!" He burst out.

I took the death scythe away from his neck and gave it back to him and told him to never point it at me ever again if he valued his life. He nodded frantically and I patted him on the head. Then I once again turned to the commander, stating my request. He agreed if I would take care of some To Die lists. I was okay with it, at least he didn't try to bind me to the English division. That would be stupid of him. I told them goodbye with a slight smile, but not before warning William not to speak of this to anyone.

When I opened the door to the office I could see a small crowd had gathered. I sighed before smiling brightly, saying hello then promptly opening a portal to my room in Lau's house. It was only just morning still and I knew that Lau had something planned involving me and Mother. I had rightly assumed when he declared that we would be visiting the little Earl today. I knew that Ciel would come to London because of the case with the killed prostitutes. He had after all sent me a notice about it.

Ever since he found out about me being involved with the mafia he had asked me for advise more often. I was guessing that he wanted my help with the case. I didn't want to reveal the murderer yet, since I already knew who it was. There had to be evidence anyway. All I could do was dropping some subtle hints here and there to help the case move forward.

After breakfast we set out to Ciel's townhouse. We were early so as to surprise him. Mother and Grell had met us there since Mother had a key. I sat myself down in an armchair and waited. It was half an hour later that I could feel the presence of Ciel and Sebastian enter the building. Mother and Grell had already broken some things and I awaited the outburst Ciel would make.

As predicted, it came.

When Ciel was done ranting we all settled in the couches and Sebastian poured us some tea that he had made. I sat back and listened on the conversation.

"If you're here.." Lau trailed off

"Then that means that the queen's guard dog is on the move." Mother finished

"There is a murderer that id killing off prostitutes at Whitechapel. Her Majesty is getting worried. The circumstances of the deaths has been thought to be supernatural."

"Scotland yard is calling the murderer 'Jack the ripper'" Ciel spoke.

"Have you got the courage to visit the crime scene young Earl?" Lau spoke seriously.

Ciel seemed to take that as some sort of challenge and so we took out coats and were off to look at the crime scene. When we got there Ciel was just going to go in there when a police officer stopped him. I couldn't hear what he was saying since I stood some way off with Mother and Lau. It seemed to make Ciel angry but when the chief came and told him off he only walked away. We were just walking down the street when Mother asked the million dollar question.

"What are you going to do?"

"You're not going to _him_ are you?" Lau asked

"To ask _him_ would be the best option." Ciel answered

I was getting curious about who this_ him_ was. Must be someone important to get Lau all worked up. When we stood outside a shop with a big sign with 'Undertaker' written on it I was questioning Ciel's mental state in my mind.

"So where are we?" Lau asked cheerfully. I sweat dropped.

Ciel explained that this guy was one of his most trusted informants of the underworld and he worked as a mortician. I have done that once it was quite boring job since there never came in any interesting corpses. Yeah maybe someone died from heart attack or fell off a roof. But that was not interesting. This guy was lucky getting corpses all chopped up and stuff, that's what I call interesting.

We walked inside the shop with Ciel in the lead. When we were all inside it didn't seem like there was anyone here. I knew better though, he was here. I smiled slightly, another shinigami. A fellow legend, not an old one. But a legend none the less.

Suddenly a coffin opened and you could see two round glowing orbs peeking out scaring everyone. I giggled happily. This was going to be fun.

"Have you finally come for that customized coffin little Earl? ~"

"I'm not here to play today Undertaker." Ciel stated.

"So you come here to play on other days?" I asked amused. Grinning lightly.

"NO!" Ciel almost shouted, red in the face.

I laughed happily.

"Just joking Brat." I assured him.

He glared at me for a second before turning back to Undertaker. I too turned to the man. He had silver hair with a single braid on the right side. His hair was covering his eyes in a similar way to mine. He had a scar going diagonally across his face and then down around his throat. He was also grinning like a maniac. He seemed to look at me for a short moment and I waved at him, I too grinning. His smile seemed to broaden at that.

"So what will it cost for information?" Lau asked. And suddenly Undertaker was right in his face.

"I have no need for the Queen's coins." He almost snarled. I got the feeling that he didn't like the Queen very much.

"I want that!" He turned to Ciel. Maniac grin on his face once again. "Bestow upon me the first rate laugh! Then I will tell you whatever you want."

Lau stood up and proclaimed

"I'm known as the shanghai tiger." He boasted proudly.

"The bed fled."

The Undertaker didn't seem affected. Not even me understood that and I've heard a lot of bad jokes.

Then it was Mothers turn.

"I am Madame Red, the flower of social gatherings. I will let you in on the latest gossip!"

"So when... did that... the little... was totally..."

I had hid in a coffin long ago. I was reassured to see that Sebastian had covered Ciel's ears. He didn't need to know these things yet. When I estimated that Mother would be done I peeked out of the coffin. Everyone in the room looked at me weirdly.

"What? it's cosy in here and I don't want to hear Mothers gossip again. It was a pain the first time!" I defended while I got out of the coffin.

"It's just you left now little Earl." Undertaker stated. I felt a little offended at that. Wasn't I a person. Oh, he was going to get it.

"It seems like I have no choice -" Sebastian started.

"Sebastian!?" Ciel asked.

I held up my hand and smirked. No one had ever seen me smirk so this was a first for all of them.

"No, Please let me." I said mischievously

"Oh?, the little lady wants a go?" Undertaker matched my smirk.

I wrinkled my nose at him.

"I'm afraid I will have to ask all of you to leave." I said seriously.

They left the store a little hesitantly. When they were all outside I started to circle Undertaker like a predator does it's pray. He looked at me indifferently.

"Hmm~. How to make you laugh? Little Mr. Underpants ~"

Then I pounced.

Tickling him.

His laugh echoed around the room and I stared at his form lying on the ground. I grabbed him by the arm and sat him down at the desk. He laid his head down on the desk and drooled slightly while I opened the door letting the other's in.

"That's one talented girl you have got there little Earl. ~" Undertaker sung.

"Pssh! like I'm his" I muttered but grinned all the same.

I could swear I heard Ciel muttering about that we would be perfect for one another. But I ignored him.

"Have a seat ~" Undertaker told us then went to get something in the other room. Everyone looked around for chairs to sit on while I just plopped down onto a coffin. The others hesitantly followed my lead. Then the Undertaker came back holding a tray with beakers filled with tea in them. He sat down next to me. Offering me a bone shaped cookie. I unlike Ciel accepted, Ciel shot me a warning glare though. Then he asked Undertaker about what he knew.

"My guests is missing a little something. something only a woman has." He answered.

"An uterus?" I mused. "How interesting."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy

"They are prostitutes after all." I answered their questioning gazes as if that would answer everything. It would in actuality answer everything.

"Ah, aren't you a smart little girl." Undertaker unknowingly praised and insulted at the same time. He must have caught my frown because he frowned a little himself before going back to grinning.

Oh, what I would give to be a little girl again. Without being tainted and know what I know today. Life would certainly be easier. No matter, there is nothing I can do about it.

I refocused my gaze just as Undertaker grabbed me and held me to his chest. Ciel looked at me in pity. I just ignored him in favour of looking over my shoulder at the man behind me. He made me look forward again then dragging his long black nail over the column of my throat.

"He would have to slit the victims throat and then doing a precise incision here." He said moving his hand and dragging it across my jugular. I shivered slightly. Undertaker noticed and poked me on the cheek. Surprisingly it didn't hurt even with his long nails.

"A professional." Sebastian stated.

I nodded slightly, crossing my arms. Still in Undertakers grasp.

"Can you stop him, Noble of darkness, Earl Phantomhive?" Undertaker asked seriously

"I swear on my family crest that I will stop him. I will do whatever it takes." Ciel swore.

I leaned my head back onto Undertakers shoulder and sighed, muttering a few curses. Undertaker chuckled quietly and I elbowed him in the gut lightly. He let go of me and I bid him goodbye, smiling slightly.

Now it was official

Mother was going to die

How sad

* * *

**Viola! Chapter 10 is complete!**

**After this chapter I'm leaning mostly to UndertakerxOC but we'll see. what did you think?**

**R&R**

**Till later**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	12. Chapter 11 - The Party

**Chapter 11**

**The Party**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

**(Katherine P.O.V)**

After leaving Undertakers shop we were sitting in a carriage with Grell driving. We were discussing who Jack the ripper could possibly be.

"It has to be a professional" Sebastian stated.

"Yes, an expert with medical dissections and incisions. Someone without an alibi."

"The fact that they took the organs with them points to someone involved with some ritual, sect or even black magic." Sebastian told us.

I was quite sure that he already knew who 'Jack the ripper' was but didn't want to spoil the surprise. The Shinigami didn't really do a very good job with disguising himself after all. Ciel ordered Sebastian to gather a list of suspects and question them to see if they had an alibi. The rest of the ride to the townhouse was fairly quiet.

When we arrived Sebastian was already there with tea prepared and a couple of scrolls whom contained names of potential suspects. When Mother tell him that it would be impossible to gather all of that so quickly he unroll one of the scrolls and start to ramble everything that is on the list.

I chuckled quietly.

That's a demon for you.

Sebastian told us that the Viscount Druitt is the current prime suspect and Ciel agrees to infiltrate the party the viscount would hold later that day.

Mother decided our roles. Since she and I are already quite famous in the high society we were already invited. Lau would pose as Mothers lover and Grell would be her butler. Ciel would be her niece with Sebastian as his tutor.

"Why do I have to be your niece?" Ciel grumbled.

"Because otherwise you would be recognised, and we don't want that now do we? Besides, it's rumoured that the viscount likes younger girls." I winked at him.

Ciel looked like he wanted to puke.

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"I'm afraid that the young master don't know how to act like a proper lady." Sebastian told Mother.

I knew that he was doing this just to annoy Ciel, and it was working.

"Well then, why don't you and Kat teach him? I have to get Ciel a dress!" Mother suggested.

I sighed tiredly before turning to Ciel and Sebastian. It was best to get this over with quickly. I ordered Sebastian to get five medium thick books from the library and he hurried to comply.

"Lesson one. How to walk. You must look graceful, back straight and puff out your chest a little."

Sebastian had returned with the books and I took one of them and sat it upon Ciel's head and told him to attempt to try to walk with it on. Then I took one book and sat it on Sebastian's head. He looked at me quizzically and I just gave him a look that said 'shut up'. then I took the three books left and sat them on my own head walking towards Ciel with no struggle whatsoever.

Ciel attempted to walk with the book and after he failed multiple times I asked Sebastian to do it instead so that Ciel could watch. I was surprised when Sebastian couldn't go more than ten steps before the book fell off.

"You two are impossible! You have to imagine yourself walking on a straight line. Relax you shoulders, Good!"

I proceeded to give them instructions how to walk and when they could both walk more than thirty steps before the book fell off I took their books off them and sat them on top of my own head. I always thought it was fun to have books on top of my head. It gave a humorous picture.

The two boys looked at me weirdly. I only gave them a grin. I motioned for Sebastian to step forward and he obliged and I told him to dance with me. He looked hesitant at first but agreed in the end.

With the books still on my head we danced a slow waltz and I managed to keep the books on my head all the while. When the dance was over both males was gawking at me.

"Well, now you know what I had to go through" I huffed.

I then placed a book on Ciel's head again and instructed him to dance with Sebastian. It took a long time for him to get the hang of it but he succeeded in the end anyway. I was kind of prod. My little cousin was finally becoming a girl!

Heh!

We then proceeded to the dining room for the correct way to eat if they served food at the party. We kind of just breezed through the rest of the subjects he needed to learn. He was a genius after all.

Then came the question of corsets.

Ciel had refused to wear one at first but after much prompting from mother and Sebastian he had agreed. I do believe he is regretting that decision right now. I myself was going to wear a kimono. I always did on these kind of things, so I didn't have to wear a corset. I just needed someone to tie the obi and the bow. I couldn't do it myself because of the long sleeves of the dress. It was tradition for young unmarried women to not show their ankles and wrists. It was kind of a sign pointing that this woman was free for the taking. I didn't mind much but right now it was an inconvenience. In the end I had Lau help me tie it up. He told me I looked beautiful and that he would probably have to fend of suitors all night. I just hit him lightly on the arm and smiled. He always did this when I was going to a party, warning me that men was awful. Himself included. I knew this already but his concern was endearing. He then took my arm and led me out to the others who were waiting in the entrance hall. I gave them a slight smile before standing next to Ciel. He was wearing a pink dress with a rose in the middle of his chest. He also wore a hat covering his eye with the contract mark and had on fake pigtails.

"Why couldn't I wear one of those!" Ciel complained when he saw what I wore.

I just shook my head and answered.

"Because Ciel, they are not made in your size."

"Hmpfh!" He just grunted and turned around to walk out to the carriage.

I groaned in my head.

Not more carriages!

Sitting in the carriage on our way to the party was boring and uncomfortable, Ciel's whining wasn't making anything better. I had taken out a fan I had hidden in my sleeve and was currently fanning myself. I took another fan out of my other sleeve and gave it to Ciel.

"Here pretty boy, use this and stop whining." I told him.

He glared at me before actually taking my advice and using the fan. He seemed to feel more at ease with some air helping him survive the corset. I knew how much it hurt to have one of those on. That's why I always wore a kimono. I only ever used corsets on formal gatherings and balls. I tended to avoid them as much as I could.

When we arrived at the party Lau helped Mother out then Sebastian helped Ciel out. I went out last since I had no escort Sebastian decided to play gentleman and offered his hand. I accepted and got out of the carriage. We got in without a hitch after that. Mother just had to blink her eyes and smile a little at the guard and we were free to go. Men are so easy to manipulate a trait almost all of them seems to posses.

Mother had immediately took her place as the queen of social gatherings and was sitting in a chair gossiping with the other ladies.

How predictable.

Lau was with her so I stayed close to Ciel and Sebastian. The two of them are magnets for trouble anyway and it would likely be most amusing to keep to them. So I kept myself some ways away from them but still close enough to stop an impending disaster. I was momentarily distracted though when a man asked me for a dance. I accepted graciously since that was the only polite thing to do. It would seem like the others would have to make do without me. It always started like this, one man asking me to dance and then I would never get away from the dance floor. The man I was dancing with right now was actually quite good at what he was doing. At least he wasn't stepping on my feet.

When the song was over another man asked for permission to step in and the man currently holding me gave me over to the man beside him. I smiled slightly at him when he walked by me and he returned it.

This was torture! The man couldn't dance to save his life and to top it off he was chattering like crazy. He was nervous, I could tell but that didn't mean he could step on my feet as he pleased! I was considering leaving him and go sit down somewhere when someone cleared his throat behind me. The man quickly let go of me, like he was afraid of the other man. I didn't know who he was since I had yet to turn around but when I did I was a little shocked, not that I showed it.

There stood Undertaker in formal clothing.

"May I cut in?" He asked

"O o of c c course!" The man beside me squeaked and scurried out of the way.

I smiled brightly at Undertaker with gratitude. He really saved me there. He grinned back and then grabbed me by the waist and took my hand leading exceptionally good in a slow waltz. Well it was to be expected when you had lived as long as we had to pick up some skills on the way.

"You looked ready to kill if that man took one more wrong step." He murmured in my ear.

"I was certainly considering it." I answered back.

I could hear him chuckling lowly in my ear and I let out a little giggle myself.

"So how come you're here?" I asked him.

"The little Earl are always amusing to watch, don't you think?" He asked me back, answering the question at the same time.

"Indeed he is. He is still a kid though, whining like a baby over a corset. I don't expect you to have ever tried one on?" I inquired.

"You would be surprised." He laughed back.

I laughed at that. I should have expected something of the like. I smiled lightly, tugging on one of his silver locks falling close to my hand. Gaze far off.

**(Undertaker P.O.V)**

Such a curious creature this little human woman was. I had noticed when she walked into my shop this morning. She knew, I don't know what though. She looks like a young woman but she walks with experience. That flash of sadness I saw on her face when I called her a little girl. It was most curious.

Studying her face I could see that her gaze was far off and she had a slight smile on her lips, a real smile. None of the other smiles I saw on her face until now was real. She was tugging slightly on my hair with the hand that laid on my shoulder, like she had done this many times before with someone else.

A habit.

Suddenly the demon butler. Sebastian I believe slammed a closet down in front of a young blonde girl. Probably to distract her from going over to the little earl.

Heh! How amusing.

Katherine had whirled around and her hand was hovering over her left thigh.

Ready for an attack it seemed. This just made her more interesting. Maybe she had been an assassin before she came here? I was planning to unravel the mystery that was Katherine Phantomhive.

It would make my days a little more spicy.

I noticed her straightening. Something silver glinted in her hair. Bells? Why have bells in your hair? I mused.

I looked back at the demon who had proclaimed that he was going to do a magic trick. He asked a Chinese man to lock the closet with heavy chains and then impale the closet with swords when he had stepped inside. Then the demon went inside and the Chinese man, after chaining the closet closed, did a fancy flip that seemed to impress everyone and proceeded with stabbing the closet in a fast pace.

I could hear Katherine chuckling mirthfully and murmuring 'show off' under her breath.

When the demon came out of the closet completely unscathed she just shook her head sourly.

"That's Sebastian for you, worse than Lau at times. _They_ are always such drama queens." She grumbled.

I was wondering who she was talking about since it was clearly not Sebastian and this Lau person anymore.

**(Katherine P.O.V)**

Grumbling under my breath I excused myself from Undertaker and went talk to Sebastian. He told me that Ciel was with the viscount and that I had nothing to worry about. At the time I just wanted to go home so I told Sebastian that I would go to the townhouse, since it was the closest. He nodded and told me that he would inform his young master and then went off in the other direction.

Ugh!

So rude.

I found Lau and Mother and told them that I would be leaving. I also informed Undertaker of it when I passed him on my way out. He wished me a safe trip home.

It took about half an hour to get to the townhouse if you were walking and I did just that. Nothing bad happened to me on the way home and I reached the house safely. Retiring to bed after changing into something more comfortable.

* * *

**And it's done!**

**Chapter 11 is up and Undertaker is the one I'm going to pair Kat with because I just find him so adorable! **

**Till next time**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Real Ripper

**Chapter 12**

** The Real Ripper**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

**(Katherine P.O.V)**

It was early morning when I was woken up by footsteps outside my door. The person was clearly trying to be unnoticed they were succeeding too. A normal human would never be able to hear it but then again, I'm no normal human.

I knew who it was but I couldn't be bothered right now. Ciel would figure it out today and Mother would die. I would grieve and then there was going to be a funereal.

It was bad to think of this so early in the morning. Depressing thoughts were not good for you, so I ignored everything and tried to go to sleep again. twenty minutes later I threw the sheets off me and went to the kitchen to have a cup of tea. I had been sleeping in a pair of cotton pants and a big dress shirt I stole from Lau.

I didn't really care how I looked at home anyway.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes lightly. I made it to the kitchen and went to heat some water.

Going back to my room and tapping up a hot bath I poured some rose scented oil into the water staining it light pink in colour. I took my time enjoying the bath and suddenly an hour had gone by. I put on a white dress and then made my way to the sitting room. Ciel was there talking to Mother. When he noticed me coming into the room he told me that the case was closed and that the viscount was arrested. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and took the cup of tea Sebastian offered me. I was sitting, reading a book when a commotion could be heard in the other end of the room. Ciel had stood up so fast that the chair he was sitting on had fallen backwards. He was clutching a newspaper so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

I asked him what was the problem, already knowing.

"There has been another murder." He stated and closed his eyes.

I hummed and turned back to my book. Ciel asked me why I didn't care that the killer was still out there.

"Because you have already made up a plan in that pretty little head of yours, Brat." I answered nonchalantly.

Ciel just gave me a look and then left the room.

I grinned to myself briefly before it turned into a frown.

I stood up and walked to Ciel's office and asked him what the plan was and that I wanted to come with him to help. He told me that he would be going out on recon by the Whitechapel and that he didn't need my help. I insisted and he caved, telling me that I could come with him if I stayed out of the way. I smiled at him and left the room. I had to see if I had any clothes I could use on the recon. I decided to go as a male and sneaked into Sebastian's room and borrowed a pair of trousers. He had so many different pairs that I was a little surprised.

When nightfall came I dressed in the clothes I had picked out and Hid my long hair in a hat. Ciel was surprised at how I looked and almost choked. Sebastian noticed that I had taken his pants and sent me a small glare. I just crossed my arms and slouched against a wall. Sighing.

The boys looked a little lost for words. as if they had no idea that I could act like a boy. Meh, they probably hadn't. Their expressions was amusing though.

We had been out for almost an hour when we heard something. We raced to where the sound came from and Ciel had just opened a door and stepped through it when Sebastian suddenly pulled him back. I could guess that Ciel had caught sight of the killed prostitute inside and he looked sick. I walked to him and put my hand on his shoulder in silent support.

Out the door came Grell and Mother.

Ciel told us that a supernatural being had been killing these prostitutes with the help of a human.

"You're not human, are you Grell" Sebastian stated.

"I'm not normal. But you aren't either, are you Sebastian? Tell me, what's your real name?" Grell asked.

It's the name I was given by the young master so I'm Sebastian, for now."

Grell revealed that he was a shinigami and dropped his disguise, Sebastian looked a little disgusted.

"You are supposed to be a neutral being between angels and demons. Creating a balance." He stated.

Ciel revealed that Mother had been a suspect from the beginning since all the victims had a special surgery at the hospital she worked at. Ciel also said that he could not save the prostitute and Sebastian teased him and asked him if he was feeling any remorse. Ciel told him off and explained that he choose to catch the murderer rather than saving a life. I a little sorry for the boy that had to grow up so quickly. It was a little painful to watch. But I couldn't say that I had never done the same before.

"Why?" I asked Mother flatly.

She looked at me almost remorseful. My expression was stony when I took a couple of steps forward. Taking off the hat and letting my hair fall down my back once again. The bells woven into it chiming.

Her expression had turned emotionless.

"You wouldn't understand! You have never been through anything traumatic!"

She charged at me with a knife and I casually sidestepped. She looked furious.

Sebastian was talking to Grell and I just caught the end of a sentence.

"- I want a good workout with you!" He was yelling eyes twinkling.

I gagged a little at that. Such awful pickup lines should not be allowed.

"Can you refrain yourself from making such repulsive comments." Sebastian replied back.

Ciel was getting annoyed and ordered Sebastian to 'get rid of them'. Grell then took out his customized death scythe, a chainsaw. The weapon was red, typical.

Then he attacked Sebastian rambling something about how he would be beautiful covered in blood.

Ciel was having a stare off with mother and then Mother attacked Ciel.

Sebastian who was cornered by Grell with a chainsaw by the shoulder took the risk and broke free through sacrificing his shoulder and through that his arm. That must have hurt. I didn't do anything to stop Mother since I knew that she wouldn't be able to kill Ciel, He had his mother's eyes after all. I knew she loved her sister too much and it was her death that had finally broken her frail mind. That she lost her husband and child before her sister had only made her more vulnerable to mental hits.

I was right.

She had stopped herself just before she could bring the dagger down on him. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

Then she broke down.

Crying out for her sister.

"Tch, I always knew she was weak." I heard Grell speak someplace behind me.

Then suddenly he was behind her, running her through with the death scythe. I could see her cinematic record coming out from her chest. I was a little sad that I had lost another person close to me, but I had no time to grieve. Not now.

I knew that Ciel too was affected by Mothers death, but he didn't show it with more than a widening of the eyes. He couldn't see the cinematic records coming from Mother.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to relieve a past I had no right entering into. I did it when I was a reaper, but I was a human, for now so I had no right to see it. I knew what she had told me and I could live with just knowing that.

Ciel wanted to avenge Mothers dead and he ordered Sebastian to kill Grell.

Sebastian gave a 'Yes my Lord' and then attacked the shinigami. He was a severe disadvantage with only one arm and with Grell having a short range weapon Sebastian had to dodge a lot, I diagnosed the battle. Grell was quite good at combat even with his... eccentric.. personality. He kept shouting weird pickup lines at Sebastian while trying to run him through with his chainsaw.

"Sebastian! I want to have your babies!"

"Please stop, it's disgusting."

That one especially had me snickering. Sebastian looked absolutely repulsed. And it was real too. Grell got a good hit in on Sebastian and his cinematic record started to come out. It was filled with the servants doing a crap load of crazy things. I laughed at some parts.

Grell complained that there was nothing exiting on it, Sebastian just smirked. The cinematic record retracted into him again and he casually slipped off his jacket. then he used it to stop Grell's chainsaw from working. I could almost taste Sebastian's smirk from where I stood.

Then he punched him.

That looked painful.

I grimaced slightly, shivering. Then smirked. Grell most certainly deserved it. Especially after all those lewd comments he made before.

The Sebastian proceeded to kick Grell's ass.

Literally.

When Grell was laying on the ground, still smiling. I couldn't understand that man! All beat up Sebastian seemed to remember something.

"That's right. You can only kill a reaper with its own blade." He told us all.

Just when he was about to land the killing blow a spear like death scythe came from the rooftops, intercepting the blow.

I knew that death scythe I thought absentmindedly.

William was here.

He jumped down from the rooftops and landed on Grell's face.

"You will have to excuse the interruption but I have orders to take back Grell Sutcliff for unauthorized death scythe and killing people that wasn't on the 'to die' list." He read off of a paper before looking up.

He grimaced slightly at Sebastian before his eyes widened when he saw me a little way off. He nodded politely at me and I returned it. At least he didn't bow.

He walked up to Sebastian and bowed lightly.

"I apologise for the inconvenience commenced by _this_" He nudged Grell with his foot then turned to Sebastian again. "Here is my business card." He gave a card to Sebastian who read it then casually flicked it away. That just made Will act rude and they had a quiet argument before William grabbed Grell by the back of the neck, Catching Grell's death scythe that Sebastian had thrown at him just in time before letting it fall on top of Grell. Then he left, disappearing into the shadows.

Ciel went to stand by Mother's side, looking down at her. He had a quiet argument with Sebastian about feelings.

I was standing a couple of meters away, looking up at the stars. A single tear rolling down my cheek.

Ciel turned to me gaze hard.

"How was you not surprised about that shinigami and Sebastian not being human?"

"To tell the truth? You weren't very discreet about it." I told him in a deadpan not looking away from the sky. "And none of you know of my past yet. You are not allowed to yet. You'll just have to accept me to be a unpredictable piece in your game of chess Brat." I sighed and looked away from the night sky. Looking him directly in the eye. "You will find out eventually, I'm sure Sebastian can help you if he pulls some strings in his realm. But you can't order for him to do so. I will know if you do.

With that we went home.

* * *

It had been three days since Mothers death and I decided to visit her before the ceremony later this afternoon.

I knew that she would be at Undertaker's so I went there.

When I stepped into the shop I was greeted with the sight of Undertaker lying on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Ah! Nothing, nothing." He brushed it off. "I'm guessing that you are here to see Madame red? ~"

"Indeed." I murmured.

"Well then! Come on m'dear, this way~"

He led me to one of the back rooms where Mother was laying in the middle of the room in a beautifully crafted coffin.

"I'll leave you for now. ~ I'll be in the shop if you need me! ~" He giggled then he pranced off.

I blinked at his ever changing personality then turned to the corpse. I knew he was standing by the door, listening in on what I was saying.

"Oh, Mother. Such a silly woman you are. Working with that crazy shinigami. You weren't all that discreet about it however. Coming home in the middle of the night, dripping with fresh blood. You always were a little deranged. I confirmed it that evening in the cellar.

But you never failed to amuse me.

And for that I owe you. Ciel and Sebastian is on their way to figure it out and I'm sure they will with time. They are kind of hopeless though. Naive little children both of them, even if Sebastian is supposed to be old he behaves like a disobedient child at times. But that's his charm I suppose.

I do regret never showing you my eyes and so I come bearing gifts. You have to look pretty for your final ceremony after all."

I paused and took something from my pocket. Then held my hand flat just beneath her throat.

"I got through a lot of trouble to get this for your funeral so be happy, alright. He always told me that I would find some use for that cave sometime." I mused.

When I took my hand away a perfectly shaped dark red ruby had been engraved into her throat. It wasn't very big but it was still beautiful.

"There, you'll be special now. Forever and always." I sighed and looked around me. "There is after all just one more person on the entire earth bearing one of those." I finished.

I studied her then. She looked peaceful, and I was happy for that. I turned around and walked towards the door and opening it. Stopping in the doorway and glancing at her one last time I walked out and closed the door behind me.

I found Undertaker in the shop as he said he should be.

"Found what you were looking for, m'dear? ~"

"No she stood up and ran away." I replied sarcastically.

"Oooh, how interesting! ~" He replied cheerfully.

I smiled at him. His goofiness ways always helped me cheer up. I asked him if he would attend the ceremony and he confirmed that he would. He told me that 'The little Earl' had made a special request.

"He cares too much for his own good that little brat." I mused out loud.

"Indeed, but he makes a tremendous job with covering it up." He told me sullenly.

"Yes, that's why his soul stays so tainted. He won't move on from that one goal. He needs to understand that all is not always what it seems." I told him, looking out of the window of the shop.

"You are very wise for one so young, m'dear." He said, almost like a question.

"You'd be surprised." I teased. Using the line he used at the party. "However, I will have to take my leave for now. Till later, Undertaker. ~" I sung leaving the small shop and going home.

The funeral passed in a breeze. it was an endless mass of accepting condolences and shaking hands, occasionally giving someone a hug. Ciel made it a little more interesting with covering Mother in a red dress at the end of the service. I smiled at that.

I was going to inherit Mothers fortune since she had given it to me in her will and without Mother there all the men that wanted to court me seemed to believe that I was free for the taking. So when the service ended I almost ran for Ciel, Sebastian and Undertaker. They were going to have to act as my human shields.

Ciel looked amused at my silly antics, but when he saw how many men were after me it turned into a scowl.

"Thank you boys, you're life savers ~" I laughed.

"Boys?" came three questioning voices.

"Eh? Of course!" I smiled innocently. "Besides, you didn't react the first time I called you that."It was blowing quite hard outside and at an especially hard gust some of my bangs moved and uncovered the eye with the scar running down it. I had closed my eyes so that they couldn't see my eye colour.

That just wouldn't do.

When my hair was in its usual place again I opened my eyes and smiled at the three males before me.

Bidding then goodbye I left then there speechless.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Chapter 12 is done. I'm working on putting some feelings into it. I have to anyway if there is going to be any romance in the end. It's nice to know that you like it though.**

**Till later!**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	14. Chapter 13 - Attempted Assassinations

**Chapter 13**

**Attempted Assassinations**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

**(Katherine P.O.V)**

I felt lonely.

And depressing.

Ciel had taken all his servants and left!

How boring.

I'm left here by myself having nothing to do. And I'm blaming it all on Ciel. Even though it was me who asked to stay home. And I know that it's my own fault that I stayed behind.

That's why I'm blaming someone else.

I have been ranting in my head surprisingly much nowadays and I'm getting worried. No, not really. I have always done this. Some kind of stress reliever for sure. I have gathered many of those it seems. I don't really know if that's good or bad. I'm going with good.

I had made a visit to Lau yesterday only to find out that he and Ran Mao had gone out of town for a while to take care of some business.

While musing on this I decided to go visit Elizabeth. She had been badgering me about coming to visit anyway and It was a change of pace after living with a bunch of idiots for so long. Lizzie was at least a little more organized.

She still had the innocence of a child that all of the occupants of the Phantomhive manor had lost. It was a little sad if you thought about it. Finny, Mei Rin and Bard was always goofing off so you didn't really notice it. But they had their days when you could see them thinking about what had happened to them before.

Sebastian is a demon. Well that should explain it.

And Ciel.

He had lost his parents and watched his aunt get killed.

I had my fair share of things weighing on my conscience. Every time I moved to another country I adopted a new persona. I have kind of tried on everything there is to do. That's what happens when you have walked the earth for more than two thousand years. It gives you experience, but sometimes it's just boring.

I had entered the stables and was letting Moonlight out to ride him to Lizzie's estate when I remembered Snow's condition and went to check up on her briefly before heading out. She was doing fine it seemed. Her stomach was big, but that was to be expected since she was expecting. I smiled to myself. Another horse. I would have to train it by myself this time. But I was happy about that. Training horses was fun, so wasn't complaining.

Patting Snow on the nose one last time I turned and jumped onto Moonlight, trotting out of the stables.

It seemed like all nobles and high society people had stables since I always had somewhere to keep my horses when I came for a visit. Even Undertaker had a horse. Not by his shop, but a little bit down the street there was a place he could keep his horses.

Now how come I came to think about Undertaker? Yes, he was amusing and entertaining. But he was also a shinigami. Well, retired reaper anyway. Just like me. I'm sure he is trying to figure me out, just like everyone else.

Nothing but a hatchling in my point of view.

There was only one other reaper left that was still living since that war. He was only a couple of years then. He still works as a reaper if I'm not too out of loop. He is in the council I believe. We are quite good friends still.

I haven't seen Michael in some time though. It's been almost two hundred years since last time. He was the demon that took me off the battlefield. A bat demon. It's miracle that he is still alive. The cocky bastard. I have his contract seal on my left hip. It's modified and only work for communication. I can summon him if I want. But I rarely do. It's the seal that strengthen my sensing abilities. The seal looks like a tattoo of a rose tangled in barbed wire. It's kind of symbolic for the two of us. Reminding us about our friendship.

I have another Tattoo on my right shoulder blade. Also a seal, this one for a high classed dragon demon. Another friend I made while I was hiding in hell. It's also a contract built by friendship. The seal is rather big, a red dragon curled around a black pentagram wings outstretched. I'm sure he made it big and noticeable only to annoy me.

They both bear my own little handmade marks. A white lily, petals stained red, dripping with blood in a circle. They both wear it on the insides of their wrists. It's kind of funny how they both nicknamed me petal for my love of roses and lilies.

I smiled a real smile at the thought, my whole face lighting up. Those two troublemakers. I loved them both as brothers. They were my battle brothers too. We fought in a war together after all.

I only noticed that I had arrived at Lizzie's mansion when I heard her calling my name.

I blinked slowly.

That was unexpected.

I patted Moonlight, such a remarkable horse, knowing exactly where I wanted to go. I dismounted and as soon as I reached the ground I was attacked by Lizzie who was hugging me tightly around the waist. I laughed lightly and patted her on the head. She grinned up at me.

"Kat! I didn't know you were going to visit today! No matter, come on. Let's go inside!" She told me whilst dragging me to the entrance of her mansion. She took me to the sitting room where she told a servant to get us some tea. We chatted for a while before Lizzie told me that she wanted to go shopping. I agreed, it was a long time since I indulged her. With Ciel and her mother away she must be terribly bored.

Just like me.

So why not amuse ourselves together?

It seemed rational.

I had a servant prepare a carriage (Ugh!) to London since Lizzie wasn't very good with handling a horse. So I bit my tongue and lived through the relatively short ride into the city. Lizzie ordered a servant to hold our purchases and I found some sadistic amusement with not having to carry them by myself. It was funny to watch him struggle with carrying all the things little lady Midford bought. He had to go back to the carriage and load off a couple of times. I only bought a beautiful silver necklace with a rose pendant hanging from the chain. I could carry that one myself since it was so small. Lizzie had bought a couple of dresses and head pieces to match.

We were walking down an alley when I could feel an ominous presence coming toward us, fast. I pushed Lizzie out of the way just before a slightly curved blade could pierce her. I had to take some damage because of it though. When I saw the attacker though I was slightly surprised.

A reaper.

'What is this? reapers popping out everywhere killing humans?' I thought sourly.

"Elizabeth, I want you to run, alright?" I told her voice telling her not to question it.

She nodded and turned to run.

"Oooh? girly thinks that she has a chance against me huh?" the reaper taunted.

I just stood still, waiting for him to make a move. He was enraged when I didn't answer him and swung his blade at me again.

I dodged while quickly unsheathing my daggers from my thighs after slicing my dress with two miniature knives hidden in the sleeves of my clothing. The reaper snickered.

"You think that you can defeat me with those puny knives? Hah! I don't think so!" He taunted.

I just stood there, the sapphires on the blades glowing eerily.

The reaper lunged again and I dodged and sliced him in the thigh. He shrieked in a rage and threw the blade at me in fast hits. I dodged all but one to get closer to him and delivering a fatal blow to his jugular. He screamed and fell to the floor. His own blade in my stomach. It wasn't fatal but it would take some time to heal since it was made by a reaper blade. I walked up to him, watching him squirm on the ground.

"H h how? I can't be killed my mere humans!"

I dragged my hand through my hair and let my bangs fall as they should, around my face. The reaper on the floor froze and looked at me in awe.

"The goddess of war..." He whispered brokenly.

I grinned savagely and knelt down next to him. My face inches from his, hair falling around our faces. His eyes was wide.

"Let me bestow upon you, the kiss of death." I whispered and kissed him at the same time as I plunged the dagger into his chest. Blood spurting out, covering my hands and the front of my dress.

The kiss of death was a signature move of mine.

I stood up and watched the corpse disintegrate then casually cleaning my blades off on my already ruined dress then sheeted them on my thighs once again.

I felt a little woozy and remembered that I had seen a slight sheen on the blade that was now lying at my feet. I picked it up and looked at it. It was covered in poison. I swore and thought about where the closest hospital were. I would need assistance with getting the poison out of my body. Then a thought occurred to me.

Undertaker!

He lived only a street down from here. So I ripped the edge off my dress and wrapped it around the sword then held it as I walked down the street. It was already dark out so I hid in the shadows. I was wobbling a little when I reached the door of the shop. I knocked and I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. Just before the darkness took over I could hear the door opening, a slight shout of surprise and strong arms catching me when I fell.

* * *

When I came to again I was lying on my stomach. My back was bare and I guessed Undertaker had ripped it up to get better access to the wound. That still hadn't healed I noticed. I moaned in slight pain and annoyance. The stomach wound had healed before I got to the shop. However I could for the life of me not understand why the wound on my shoulder wouldn't close already.

"My, my. You got into quite the fight didn't you?" A voice came from above me.

I blinked and angled my head to the side to look at him.

"A reaper" I rasped out.

Undertaker gave me a glass of water and I thanked him. He looked at me oddly.

"How did you know that?"

"Eyes. Most reapers have eyes that is the same. They also has a special energy radiating off of them." I told him with a pointed look.

"Ah, so you know?" he inquired

"Of course I do." I muttered, offended.

"No need to be grouchy ~" He sung.

I sighed. This man was impossible I thought with an affectionate smile.

"You have two demon contract marks, how is that possible?" He asked me, suddenly serious.

"They are not normal contract marks. These are forged by friendship. And in turn they bear my own mark, even if I'm no demon." I answered. I saw no need to withhold the truth from him. He would keep it a secret, I was sure of it.

"Then you can't possibly be human. You aren't are you? ~" He sung. Cheerful once again.

"No I'm not" I answered shortly.

"Then what are you, m'dear? ~" He asked.

Instead of answering I pointed to his obscured eyes.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." I told him.

He sighed and seemed to consider it before parting his bangs and opening his eyes.

They were beautiful, especially since there were none of those awful glasses covering them.

He looked at me for a minute before pointing at my bangs. Silently urging me to keep my end of the bargain. I sighed and tugged on the braid in his hair stealing the hair tie on the end of it.

Sitting up I let the front of the dress fall since I had my back to him. I could swear I heard hi breath hitch. I took a nearby towel and wrapped it around myself. It fell down to mid thigh. I stood and stepped out of the dress, taking the stolen hair tie and bending over. Careful not to have my behind turned to Undertaker I hurried to tie all my hair up into a high ponytail. With no hair covering my face I stood up, still with my back partly to the man I turned around.

Eyes still closed.

Slowly opening them and then looking straight into his own uncovered eyes.

He gasped and stared. He walked around the examination table I had been lying on and reached out and touched my face. Rough fingernails trailing my skin. I in turn reached up, since he was taller than me, and touched the beginning of his scar. Trailing it down his face. He shivered lightly and I stopped.

I felt weird.

**(Undertaker P.O.V)**

Before me stood Katerina Star. The legendary shinigami. Also known as goddess of war. I didn't believe it at first but the gem on her forehead was real and so was she.

By the gods, she was beautiful.

She was powerful too.

And old, really old. She had probably reaped Jesus soul. And I knew for sure that she had fought in a war. I was probably no more than a child in her standards.

That made me sad. But even that didn't stop the affection welling up in my chest. I shivered slightly when I felt her caressing the scar running down my face. Then she stopped. I looked down at her. A slight smile on my face. She was looking slightly ill and I instantly felt a little worry for her. Must be primal instincts, I brushed it off and took her into my arms carrying her out of the room. She made a slight noise of protest before she quieted and leaned her head on my shoulder. She picked up a couple of strands of my hair that was falling over my shoulder and tugged lightly on them.

I chuckled, chest rumbling.

The woman was so amusing.

She looked up at me sheepishly and smiled lightly, offering no explanation. I smiled at her before opening the door leading into the only bedroom in the small house. I put her down on the bed and then turned to my closet. Digging out a dress shirt for her to sleep in. She accepted it gratefully and I turned around so she could change. I took the chance to change into night clothes myself. Then turned to her.

She looked awfully good in my shirt, I mused. Before grinning.

"I hope you don't mind sharing bed m'dear ~" I told her "I have no guest room ~" I explained.

She just smiled and shook her head.

"That's no problem." She told me before crawling under the covers of my queen sized bed. I too went under the covers after her and turned the lights off before falling asleep.

Katerina had already fallen asleep by the sound of her even breaths.

* * *

**Finished! **

**There's some fluff in this chapter, tell me if it's acceptable and comment if there's something I should change.**

**Updating is goingt to be slow for a while, just so you know!**

**Till Later**

**CherryPoPzzz**


	15. Chapter 14 - The Next Day

**Chapter 14**

**The Next Day**

**By; CherryPoPzzz**

**(Katherine P.O.V)**

Waking up wasn't something I enjoyed doing. Today was even worse since my pillow was extremely comfortable and warm. I snuggled closer to it and attempted to fall asleep again when the pillow suddenly rumbled.

I blinked.

I couldn't remember yesterday yet since my mind was still not working fully. So I trailed my eyes up the white cotton of what I now recognised as a shirt and came face to face with Undertaker that was looking at me with an amused grin. I couldn't help but notice that his hair was as perfect as yesterday, no tangles or anything. I decided to express these thoughts.

"It's no fair." I grumbled

"What's not fair m'dear? ~" He sung, but an underlying tone told me that he was curious.

"Your hair. It's all perfect, even when you just woke up!" I whined.

He laughed loudly at that.

I just buried my face into his chest before sitting up and stretching like a cat, yawning. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes then turning to Undertaker again who was watching me with an odd expression on his face.

"Get up." I ordered.

"Why? ~" He asked.

"So you can show me the kitchen. I can at least give you that for catching me when I fell over and then you let me stay overnight too."

"You don't have to." He mumbled.

"But I want to, see it as a token of gratitude." I smiled at him.

He looked uncertain for a minute before sitting up and getting out of the way too comfortable bed. He stretched before turning to me.

"You have to get out of there if you're going to make breakfast. ~" He told me pointedly.

I grumbled slightly before I sighed and left the bed.

"It's way too comfortable for its own good." I mumbled, gazing longingly at the now empty bed.

"Now, now m'dear. Let's go to the kitchen, you promised me breakfast ~" Undertaker giggled then took a hold of my arm and led me to the kitchen.

I sighed slightly.

Ah, well.

Looking at the kitchen you would never believe that it was connected to the musty old shop. It was organized and homey, not one surface was stained with anything questionable. I turned to Undertaker and gave him a questioning look. He just looked back at me pointedly. I shrugged slightly and went over to the fridge looking for something to make. The fridge was stocked nicely and I grabbed some eggs and bacon to do.. well eggs and bacon? I didn't want to do anything too complicated since I was starving and this wouldn't take too much time.

I glanced over my shoulder to look at Undertaker. He had sat himself down at the dinner table in the room. I focused on the food again, pondering the latest happenings in my life. It would seem like I had come to have some affectionate feelings towards the man behind me at the table. This was troubling me slightly, I had not been in a serious relationship in over five hundred years. I had almost forgotten what love was. If I ever really knew. I had not felt it since _he_ died.

I was yanked out of my musings when I felt two arms wrapping themselves around by waist and a head laying down on my shoulder. The silver strands of hair tickling my throat. Well, I reasoned. He made me feel safe at least. So I figured it was okay.

"Getting lost in our thoughts are we?" He asked me in a low voice.

I smiled absentmindedly while nodding slightly. I leaned back into him for a second and taking in his scent before turning my attention once again to our now finished breakfast. Undertaker let go of me and went to retrieve some plates for the two of us.

We ate in a comfortable silence. Not finding it necessary to start conversation.

The peace was interrupted when a mighty bang could be heard from the shop. I sent an alarmed look at Undertaker, seeing him standing up and hurrying to the shop I followed silently. Not realising what I was wearing.

Down in the shop I came face to face with Ciel and Sebastian who was questioning Undertaker who had covered his eyes again about my whereabouts. It would seem like they had come home this early morning to a hysterical Lizzie that had told them that we were attacked by a weird man with green eyes, wielding a blade. She told them that I had taken a hit meant for her and then told her to leave and stayed behind myself.

"My. ~ This is very serious indeed. ~" Undertaker mused.

I could almost not keep myself from laughing. It was slightly cruel but I could not take this amusement away from Undertaker. That would be even more cruel so I kept quiet and hid.

"Spit it out! I know that you know something!" Ciel demanded.

"Then make me laugh young earl ~" Undertaker cooed.

I watched as Sebastian told Ciel to wait outside. I didn't really want to see what Sebastian was about to do so I fled upstairs.

When Undertakers hysterical laughter had died down I crept soundlessly downstairs and found Ciel and Sebastian sitting on a coffin opposite of Undertaker. I leaned onto the doorframe and grinned at him over the other two's heads. Their backs were turned to me so they hadn't yet noticed me. Undertaker was still in his night clothes but Ciel didn't seem to care.

"Now, do you know where Katherine is?"

"Hmmm, indeed I do. ~"

"Then tell us!" Ciel demanded.

"I'm not sure I want her to be removed from where she is right now.~" He said and I could feel his gaze from behind his bangs. I covered my own before grinning.

"How long are you going to torture them?" I said from my place at the doorway.

"!"

Ciel and Sebastian whipped around and stared at me wide eyed. I smiled lightly at them before turning to Undertaker again. He eyed my form disapprovingly for a while before picking up one of his cloaks nearby and threw it at me. I realised what I was wearing and hurried to put it on.

The others noticed my state of undress and I could feel a murderous aura surround them.

"Sebastian." Ciel queried.

"Yes, young master?" He asked.

"Kill him!" Ciel ordered

"My pleasure." Sebastian grinned before lunging.

I rolled my eyes and suddenly the water tap in the shop started running by itself. The water built a wall in front of Undertaker faster than light and turned to ice. Sebastian collided with the wall when he couldn't stop his lunge in time. The ice turned to water and cocooned itself around Sebastian leaving only his head above the water.

I grinned at the comical picture he made before casually walking into the shop and turning off the water tap. I had seen to it that Ciel also was stopped from doing anything rash by the water wrapping itself around his wrists and ankles.

He looked frustrated.

I then sat myself beside Undertaker and smiled slightly at him, he looked stunned. I poked him in the cheek and he grinned sheepishly at me. I patted him on the head before turning to Ciel who was looking more furious by the second.

"It won't do to kill him before getting to know what actually happened. " I scolded them before sighing.

Males.

They and their protective instincts.

Ciel, that was just going to shout something at me stopped then relaxed in his restraints. Sebastian nodded at me and I slowly loosened their bonds. The water retreated and hovered in the air around me. I smiled tenderly at it. It was one of the things being bonded to a demon can do to you. I could manipulate water. It was a fantastic ability and the water is amazing in battle. The actual ability is not gotten from a demon, no it is rather from the sapphire imbedded into my forehead. It was put there by Michael after I saved his life once. A thank you gift one could say.

"You see, we were attacked by a reaper. I have no idea why he was there. But I do know that he was a rouge. I disposed of him before he could do any major damage. I believe he was hired to assassinate either me of Lizzie. But I'm not sure. Many reapers tend to go rouge after retirement since they have no better things to do." I paused to let it sink in.

"He slashed me in the shoulder when I protected Lizzie what I hadn't noticed then was that the blade was dipped in the venom of a basilisk. Ugh I hate those snakes. How he came to find it I am uncertain of since no basilisk today is alive. So it's rather hard to find." I paused again. I was certain that not one of them knew that.

"I then proceeded to battle him when Lizzie had run away. He was not very skilled in offence, but his defence was impeccable." I mused remembering the short battle. "He was easily disposed of and it was then I noticed the poison. I took the blade with me, but I don't know where it went. I have actually no idea where any of my weapons are." I shot Undertaker a look.

He just smiled innocently.

"However, I knew that I would become unconscious when the poison worked its way too far into my body. So I went here, nowhere else was close enough. Undertaker fixed me up nice and pretty again and then we slept in his bed because he has no guestroom except where he keeps his 'guests'." I told them. No need to have a battle Sebastian would inevitably loose when I had my water protecting Undertaker.

"Even a demon would die of basilisk venom." Sebastian told us bluntly.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Oh, yes they would, wouldn't they?" I asked rhetorically.

I repositioned myself so that I was sitting with my back to Undertakers shoulder and casually reached up to steal his top hat that he somehow had gotten before sitting down on the coffin. He let me, smiling amused all the while. Ciel and Sebastian seemed stunned by our closeness but I just shrugged it off. Undertaker wrapped an arm around my waist.

**(Undertaker P.O.V)**

I wrapped an arm round her waist leaning my chin on her head. She was quite small when I thought about it. Only coming up to my shoulder. I watched her fiddling with my top hat, seemingly in her own world. The water was still hovering around us, that had stunned me at first but it was expected to have picked up some skills having lived as long as she had.

"Are you a couple or something?" Ciel finally asked, a little dumbfounded.

"No" Katerina answered.

I felt a little hurt at that and was about to pull away from her when she continued.

"He would have to get permission from my guardians to court me first. That means you and Lau, does it not?" She finished.

She had actually hinted that she had nothing against it. A familiar warmth filled me at that. She was giving me a chance. That was all I needed.

"Just make sure I'm not there when and if you ask. I don't think that I would be able to handle all the tension of such a meeting." She whispered to me.

I chuckled lowly into her ear, chest vibrating. I could feel her shiver slightly.

I smirked at that.

I was having some kind of effect on her.

I wondered why she had not told the others what she was yet. But I do admit that it is amusing to see them struggle so much to find out. I'm sure she would tell them if they said please. I had gathered that she was quite strict on having good manners. At least in her presence.

It was going to be a challenge to get the little Earl and that Lau's permission though.

A real challenge.

I frowned. It was some time since I did something challenging and with my chosen looks and unusual personality I would probably be denied. I'd have to do something drastic to get the approval of the two of them.

It would surely prove to be fun though. That was probably why she presented such a challenge in the first place. To see if I was worthy of her affections.

She was a smart woman and I adored that.

While I was lost in thought she had asked the Earl and his butler about their trip outside of town. They seemed to have taken a demon dog home after the owner of the dog had pleaded for them t take him. I felt Katerina freeze for a second at the mention of a demon dog. I knew why. It meant that an angel was close. I knew of her late husband. The tale was told in every realm and it was one of the few I actually remembered from my classes in shinigami school. The angels had taken him from her and she had the right to be angry for that.

But it didn't seem like she was angry.

No, she seemed afraid.

And I could only guess why.

* * *

**So, that was chapter 14. **

**Personally I like it, but I'm not sure. **

**I thank you all for the reviews. It's nice to know that you appreciate my work. **

**Till Later!**

**CherryPoPzzz**


End file.
